Underneath the cold November sky
by Nekokashi
Summary: D.Gray-man widziane moim okiem. Akcja zaczyna się w chwili gdy Allen przybywa do HQ, ale zawiera odniesienia do późniejszych rozdziałów mangi, tak ok 190, czyli 'uwaga spoilery'. Opowiadanie zostało zainspirowane albumami "What I've Become" by Ashes Remain & "Awake" by Skillet, przyjaciółką-zarazą i notatkami z czasów kiedy byłam jeszcze piękna i młoda. Rating for a reason.
1. Chapter 1 part I

**Witam  
Małe wprowadzenie, co by nie było niedomówień.  
Primo: w tym opowiadaniu Allen i Lenalee są rodzeństwem (bliźniętami dokładniej). Nie jest to jednak głównym tematem, więc nie będę się wdawać w szczegóły typu – jak to się stało, że zostali rozdzieleni? czemu Allen mieszkał później w Europie? dlaczego Komui nie wiedział, że Allen żyje? Etc. Etc. To nie jest istotne, jeśli jednak zależy Ci na jakimś wyjaśnieniu, jesteś wolnhy by je sobie stworzyć; ja tego nie zrobię.**

**Secundo: opowiadanie, jak napisałam w opisie, zaczyna się w chwili, gdy Allen staje pod bramą Zakonu. Niektóre wydażenia będą zgodne z mangą, lecz nie wszystkie. Moim celem nie jest stworzenie dokładnego opisu mangi, więc niektóre wydażenia z oryginału zostały zmienione lub całkowicie pominięte. Również, na chwilę obecną nie ma zamiaru ciągnąć tego opowiadania całą drogę, aż do zakończenia mangi; podejrzewam iż zakończy się ono mniej więcej w połowie.**

**Tertio: Jest to YAOI. Nie wiem jeszcze czy zamieszczę dokładne opisy scen sex'u pomiędzy bohaterami, lecz napewno jakieś wzmianki się pojawią. Ponadto mogą pojawić się wulgaryzmy i sceny przemocy, stąd rating. Główny paring to oczywiście Kanda/Allen, lecz pojawią się także Kanda/Alma (wspomniani w relacji na pograniczu przyjaźni i czegoś więcej – nie zapominajmy, że Kanda i Alma byli kochankami w poprzednich wcieleniach), Allen/Fou i Lenalee/Lavi. **

**Na koniec, mam nadzieję, że Ci się spodoba. Jeśli nie, powstrzymaj się od zamieszczania wulgarnych komentarzy. Doceniam krytykę, ale konstruktywną, nie typu 'Co za chłam. Jak można pisać yaoi.' Dziękuję and enjoy! **

**Oficjalnie oświadczam, iż nie posiadam żadnych praw do mangi, Allena, Kandy czy też innych jej bohaterów. Nie czerpię i nie będę czerpać żadnych kożyści finansowych z tego opowiadania. Jest to tylko moja radosna twórczość powstała w wyniku nudy i pewnego złośliwego chochlika.**

* * *

I.

Allen stał na brzegu klifu dysząc cieżko i wpatrywał się intensywnie we wznoszacą się przed nim czarną twierdzę. Spotkanie z rodzeńswem, tak długo wyczekiwane, teraz przerażało przyszłego egzorcystę. Wolałby stawić czoła armii Akum z Earl'em na czele niż wykonać ten jeden krok do przodu, ku majestatycznym wrotom, za którymi czekają ludzie, których nie widział od niemal 12 lat.

Był zbyt młody, gdy zostali rozdzieleni, by pamiętać jak to się stało. Jego pierwsze wspomnienia z pobytu w Europie dotyczyły Many. Czemu tylko jego siostra została siłą wcielona do Zakonu? Jak opóścił Azję? Co działo się z jego rodzeństwem aż to teraz? Te pytania pozostawały bez odpowiedzi, dźwięcząc głucho w jego głowie. Nie pamiętał nawet jak wyglądają.

Wział głeboki oddech i ruszył do przodu. Nie może się tym zadręczać, oni prawdopodobnie rownież go nie rozpoznają, z białymi włosami i blizną na czole. Dotknął palcami pentagramu nad lewym okiem. _Przeklęty egzorcysta._ Prychnął. _No żart sezonu. _Timcanpi przekrzywil się pyająco, wydając z siebie ciche pisknięcie.

'Wszystko w pożądku, Timm. Chodźmy,' choć starał się brzmieć radośnie, golem musiał wyczuć jego niepokój. Potarł policzek chłopaka pocieszająco i umościł się wygodnie w jego włosach. Allen uśmiechnał się, otrzepując spodnie z pyłu i zbliżył się do ogromnych wrót. To nie ma znaczenia, najważniejsze, że znów będą razem.

Czarny golem okrążył go kilka razy i zatrzymał w niewielkiej odległoście od jego twarzy. Posłał Timcanpiemu niepewne spojrzenie, w odpowiedzi otrzymał jedynie wzruszenie skrzydłami. Nim mógł się zdecydować co zrobić. Niewyraźne "Słucham?" wydobyło się z czarnego tworu, wciąż unoszacego się  
w powietrzu. Odchrząknął.

'Nazywam się Allen Walker, Generał Cross,' zadrżał na wspomnienie swojego ekscentrycznego mistrza. 'Generał Cross zapowiadał mój przyjazd. Chciałbym sie spotkać z Oficerem Komuim Lee.' Postanowił użyć pełnego nazwiska brata, tak na wszelki wypadek. Z golema wydobyło się kilka trzasków, po chwili ten sam, niewyraźny głos odpowiedział:

'Odwróć się do strażnika, aby zostać skontrolowanym.' Allen z wahaniem odwrocił się w stronę drzwi, rozgladając w około. Oczekiwał, iż wspomniany strażnik zaraz się pojawi, prawdopodobnie wychodząc przez te dziwaczne wrota. Zamiast tego, usta wyrzeźbionej twarzy poruszyły sie, wparawiając Allena w kompletne osłupienie. Drewniane oczy otworzyły się, spoglądając na stojacego chłopaka.

'W-witam?' Bardziej zapytał niż stwierdził, czując się dość głupio uprzejmie witając drzwi. Strażnik pochylił się z jęknięciem i wytrzeszczył oczy, skanując go z góry na dół. Pomienie prześwietlające były oślepiające; zmrużył oczy, chroniąc je przed jasnym światłem. Wrzask, który wydobył się z drewnianego gardła, sprawił, iż Allen o mało nie dostał ataku serca.

xxx

'Ten koleś odpada!' Darł się strażnik, łzy spływały z jego wytrzeszczonych oczu. Wewnątrz kwatery panowało niemałe poruszenie. Wszyscy zebrali się przed ekranem, wyświetlającym sytuację na zewnątrz. No, może nie wszyscy. Komui spokojnie popijał swoją popołudniową kawę; zagubiony w myślach nie zdawał sobie nawet sprawy z ogólnego zamiesznia.

'To jakiś szpieg! Ma pentagram nad okiem, znaczy, że jest przeklęty! Odpada!' Głos strażnika wydobył się z głośników, sprawiając, że wszyscy, prócz głównodowodzącego, podskoczyli, wydając z siebie bliżej niezidentyfikowane odgłosy przerażenia. Komui sączył wciąż swoją kawę, rozmyślając o swoim długo oczekiwanym gościu, który jak na ironię, właśnie próbował dostać sie do środka.

xxx

'Wpóść mnie! Jestem człowiekiem!' Dobijał się z desperacją do wrót Zakonu, przeklinajac w duchu drewnianego strażnika, życząc mu plagi korników i przerobienia na wykałaczki do zębów, które następnie zostaną umieszczone w wyjątkowo obsukrnym barze do użytku wyjątkowo nieprzyjemnych opryszków z nieświerzym oddechem. Nie pierwszy raz zdażyło mu się być odrzucanym, ale jeszcze nigdy nie nazwano go szpiegiem. 'Może trochę przeklętym, ale człowiekiem!'

'Nie dotykaj mnie!' Wyadrły się w odpowiedzi drzwi, starając się, na ile to tylko było możliwe, odsunąc od młodego chłopaka; jako drzwi nie miały jednak zbyt wielkiego pola menewru, więc rozpłakały się jeszcze głośniej. Zrezygnowany, Allen zaprzestał masakrowania twarzy strażnika. Starał się wymyślić jakiś sposób na dostanie się do środka, lecz nagły hałas dochodzący z góry mu w tym przeszkodził. Uniósł zaskoczony wzrok; na ogromnych wrotach stał czarnowłosy, przystojny Japończyk. Mordercze spojrzenie i dzierżony w dłoni miecz, wskazywały na to, iż nie ma on przyjaznych zamiarów. Ciemnowłosy zeskoczył, celując w niego bronią i Allen bez zastanowienia osłonił się swoją lewą ręką. Włosy nieznajomego przysłoniły mu na chwile wizję, a powietrze wypełnił odużający zapach kwiatów lotosu. Ból eksplodował w jego ramieniu, co oderwało myśli chłopaka od cudownego - i podniecającego, tak Allen przyznaj, że się nakręciłeś - zapachu.

_Jak to możliwe? _Powłoka jego Innocence była rozcięta. Nawet Akumy nie były w stanie jej uszkodzić,  
a ten chłoapak zrobił to jednym cięciem.

Nowo przybyły zatrzymał się, mieżąc w niego mieczem i dając mu tym samym sposobność do lepszgo przyjżenia się mu. Allen podążył wzrokiem z ostrza na dzierżące je rękę i dalej, w stronę reszty ciała. Rozpięty płaszcz nieznajomego odsłaniał jego nagi, umięśniony tors, luźno owinięty bandażem, i Allen poczuł jak robi mu się gorąco. Oblizał, nagle zupełnie suche, wargi i szybko przeniósł wzrok na twarz chłopaka. Oczy stojącego przed nim egzorcysty były, o ile to w ogóle możliwe, jeszcze czarniejsze niż jego włosy, jak dwie bezdenne studnie i Allen utonął w ich chłodnym spojrzeniu; był pewien, że chłopak słyszy udeżenia jego rozszalałego serca i widzi rumieńce pokywające, zwykle blade, policzki.

xxx

Kanda prychnął z pogardą. Stojący przed nim chłopak nie mógł mieć więcej niż 14-ście lat, choć jego białe włosy sprawiały, iż wyglądał na starszego. Jego wzrok spoczął na pentagramie na jego czole, częściowo schowanego pod kosmykami białych włosów, i Kanda cmoknął z niesmakiem. _Che. Wysługiwać się takim dzieciakiem. _

Zacisnął dłoń mocniej na mieczu, starając się ignorować wpatrzone w niego, duże, jasne, roziskrzone oczy, rozchylone usta i delikatny rómieniec na twarzy przybysza. Wcale nie pomyślał, że wygląda on słodko. Wcale a wcale. Mentalnie zdzielił się po głowie. W słowniku Kandy Yuu, bezdusznego, niszczącego Akumy z zimną krwią egzorcysty nie istniało słowo "słodki". Odchrząknął.

'Masz niezły tupet, aby przychodzić tutaj samemu,' wywarczał, starając się odgonić niechciane myśli. Chłopak zmarszczył brwi w grymasie wyrażającym poirytowanie.

'Jestem egzorcystą,' odpowiedział dumnym tonem. Kanda prychnął po raz kolejny.

'A ja królewną Śnieżką,' mruknął do siebie. Nie, żeby kiedykolwiek przyznał się, że zna bajki Disney'a. W żadnym wypadku. Jest twardym egzorcystą i wcale nie płakali razem z Almą, kiedy Mufasa umarł.

'Przekonam się kim naprawdę jesteś, gdy zobaczę twoje wnętrzności,' powiedział, tym razem głośno, obserwując strach wpełzający na twarz białowłosego. Taak, znacznie lepiej.

xxx

Komui już od jakiegoś czasu zastanawiał się nad powodem panującego poruszenia, lecz był zbyt pogrążony w swoich rozmyślaniach, by poświęcić temu więcej niż kilka sekund uwagii. Hałas w pomieszczeniu jednak wcale nie osłabł, wręcz przeciwnie, zamieszanie wydawało się być coraz większe z minuty na minutę. Zirytowany, iż musi oderwać się od swoich myśli i wrócić do realnego świata, uniósł wzrok znad kubka i obdarzył ekran, przy którym zebrałi się wszyscy obecnii, niechętnym spojrzeniem. To co zobaczył, sprawiło iż niemal udławił się swoją ukochaną kawą. Chłopak, w którego mieżył Kanda miał białe włosy, a jego lewa dłoń była ciemnoczerwona, jakby pokryta zaschniętą krwią, z zielonym krzyżem, znakiem Innocence, na wirzchu. Wyglądał dokładnie jak na zdjęciu przysłanym mu wraz z listem przez Crossa. Wydane przez niego ksztuszące odgłosy, ściągnęły uwagę jego podwładnych, którzy teraz spoglądali na niego niepewnie.

'Zatchymac...! Kanfe...!' Wydusił z siebie, wciąż dławiąc się kawą; odstawił kubek w hukiem na najbliższą płaską powirzchnię, przy okazji zalewając resztką napoju, prawdopodobnie ważne, dokumenty i wybiegł, zostawiając znajdujących się w pokoju naukowców kompletnie oniemiałych.

Na korytarzach kwatery było niespotykanie tłoczno. Pojawienie się niezidentyfikowanego przybysza, który mógł być wysłannikiem samego Milenijnego Earla, wywołało niemałe zamieszanie. Nie bez znaczenia był również fakt, iż Kanda właśnie toczył z owym szpiegiem walkę na śmierć i życię.

Żeby uczynić dzień jescze dziwniejszym, Głównodoodzący Komui pędził na łep, na szyję korytarzami siedziby egzorcystów, nieomylnie zmierzając ku głownemu wejściu, pod którym właśnie toczyła się walka, a jego twarz była zastygłą maską czystego przerażenia.

Komui biegł przed siebie, potrącając mijanych ludzi, lecz nie kłopocząc się przeprosinami. Jego braciszek był w niebezpieczeństwie. Przed oczami mignęła mu znajoma twarz i bez namysłu chwycił Lenalee za rękę, ciągnąc za sobą.

'Nii-san, co się dzieje? Wszyscy mówią o jakimś szpiegu pod głównym wejściem. No i gdzie jest Kanda-kun? Powinien już wrócić z misji,' głos dziewczyny miał w sobie nutkę strachu. Jej brat zawsze był dziwny, lecz zwykle miał jakieś wytłumaczenie na swoje działania. Wyraz zdeterminowania i strachu na jego twarzy również nie pomagał jej poczuć się mniej niepewnie.

'Jeśli się nie pośpieszymy i nie powtrzymamy Kandy, przerobi on naszego, dopiero-co-odnalezionego brata na mielonkę!' Padła odpowiedź. Lenalee poczuła jak krew odpływa jej z twarzy. Nie widziała Allen'a od 12 lat, w zasadzie niewiele go pamiętała, ale słowa sarszego brata przeraziły ją. Przez te wszystkie lata w organizacji, tylko myśl o jej rodzinie trzymała ją przy życiu. Znosiła wszystko, ponieważ wiedziała, że gdzieś tam, jej bliźniak nie musi cierpieć tak jak ona. Wyrwała rękę z uścisku Komuiego i aktywowała Innocence. Na jego pytające spojrzenie rzuciła tylko krótkie, "Pójdę! Bedę tam szybciej niż ty!" i pomknęła nad głowami zaskoczonych egzorcystów w stronę głównego wejścia.


	2. Chapter 1 part II

**Yay! So, część 2 pierwszego rozdziału. Sorry, że tak wrzucam bez ładu i składu :) Mam napisane tak ok. 5 rozdziałów, z czego pociąć będę musiała pierwsze trzy. Dlaczego? Cóż, trochę są długaśne... zresztą, zobaczy się. Chapter #1 part II START!**

* * *

xxx

'Cz-czekaj! Powiedziałem, że nie jestem wrogiem!' Ostrze miecza zbliżało się do niego coraz bardziej i Allen zacisnął powieki, przygotowując się na pewną śmierć. Czuł powiew powietrza na twarzy i intensywny zapach kwiatów lotosu od atakującego go głopaka; Timm miotał się w jego włosach.

"Otworzyć wrota!"

Wszystko zamarło. Allen odwarzył się uchylić powieki, zauważając iż ciemnowłosy wpatruje się groźnie w coś, nad jego ramieniem, czubkiem ostrza wciąż celując w jego szyję. Kątem oka dostrzegł ruch.

'Kanda przestań!' Chłopak nazwany Kanda'ą nie opóścił miecza, wciąż mieżąc nowo pzybyłą wściekłym spojrzeniem. Dziewczyna wyszła zza pleców Allena i udeżyła, wciąż nachmurzonego Kandę, w głowę.

'Powiedziałam, żebyś przestał. Drzwi się zamkną jeśli się nie pośpieszycie.' Allen pzełknął ciężko ślinę, gdy wzrok czarnowłosego ponownie spoczął na nim. Te ciemne tęzcówki zdawały się mordować go samym tylko spojrzeniem.

Niechętnie, miecz został zchowany i Allen mógł nareszcie odetchnąć.

Podążyli za dziewczyną do środka, a wrota zatrzasnęły się za nimi hałaśliwie. Starszy egzorcysta począł się oddalać, nie zaszczyciwszy Allena nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Czując, że jeśli pozwoli mu tak teraz odejść, straci bezpowrotnie szansę na spotkanie go ponownie jako przyjaciela, zawołał za nim.

'Kanda!' Chłopak odwrócił się, obdarzając go wrogim spojrzeniem. Ten wzrok mówł "Podejdź jeszcze krok i cię zabiję."

'Miło mi cię poznać.' Wyciągnął rękę w jego kierunku, starając się nie rumienić, gdy spotkał wzrok czarnowłosego chłopaka; spojrzenie tych oczu było hipnotyzujące.

'Tak, jakbym chciał podawać rękę przeklętej osobie.' Temperatura na korytarzu spadła o kilka stopni i Allen zadrżał. Egzorcysta odwrócił się do niego plecami i odszedł z dumnie uniesioną głową. Ręka Allena zawisła niezręcznie w powietrzu, gdy śledził wzrokiem oddalającą się szybko postać. Bezwienie detknął lewą dłonią pentagramu na czole, znaku ciążącej na nim kląwy, i roześmiał się kpiąco; dźwięk, który wydobył się z jego ściśniętego gardła był krótki i ostry, pogardliwy.

'A-allen-kun?' Cichy, dziewczęcy głos dobiegający zza jego pleców sprawił, że podskoczył. Zupełnie zapomniał o obecności egzorcystki. Odwrócił się, przyglądając się stojącej przed nim dziewczynie z ciekawością. Była młoda, prwdopodobnie w jego wieku, długie - C_zarne z zielonymi refleksami, dość nietypowy kolor_, zauważył Allen - włosy spięła w dwa wysokie kucyki; duże szmaragdowe oczy spolądały na niego niepewnie. Coś w jej twarzy wydawało mu się znajome, choć nie był w srtanie dokładnie stwierdzić co. To było coś nieuchwytnego, jakaś rysa, ogniki płonące w jej wielkich oczach, sposób  
w jaki wygięła usta w smutną podkówkę. Coś...

'Lenalee...?' Wyrwało mu się, zdumione. Dziewczyna otworzyła szeroko oczy i zamrugała kilka razy, po czym niespodziewanie zarzuciła mu ręce na szyję, przytulając mocno. Allen zachwiał się lekko pod wpływem gwałtownego ruchu.

'Allen-kun...! Oh, Allen...!' Dziewczyna urwała i zaniosła się szlochem; poczuł jej gorące łzy moczące mu koszulę. Delikatnie obiął Lenalee w pasie, gładząc jej plecy uspokojająco; łzy zaczęły zbierać się i w jego oczach, pomału tocząc się po policzkach. Wokół nich zbierało się coraz więcej członków Zakonu, więc Allen otarł oczy i odsunął od siebie, wciąż chlipiącą cicho Lenalee.

'Sądzę, że przyciągamy trochę za dużo uwagii,' szepnął, wskazująz dyskretnie na gapiących się na nich ludzi. Dziewczyna odsunęłą się od niego i potrząsnęła głową, odganiając niechciąne łzy. Chwyciwszy Allena za rękę, pociągnęła go za sobą w głąb kwatery, zostawiając plotkujący zacięcie tłum z tyłu.

Lenalee oprowadzała go po siedzibie Zakonu, opowiadając o czymś z ożywieniem, lecz Allen ledwo to zauważał. Przylądał się siostrze, chłonąc wzrokiem każy cal jej twarzy. Nie potrafił powiedzieć, czy się zmieniła pzez te wszystkie lata; czy wypiękniała z wiekiem, czy też zawsze była równie urocza.

Westchnął ciężko, przyciągając zatoskane spojrzenie dziewczyny.

'Wszystko w pożądku, Allen?' Zapytała z troską.

'T-tak...' odpowiedział z wachaniem. Dopiero terez zwrócił uwagę na otoczenie. Stali u stóp ciemnych, ciągnących się wysoko w górę, schodów. Naprzeciw wznosiły się czarne, drewniane drzwi. "Sekcja naukowa" głosił napis znajdujący się powyżej. Chłopak spojrzał pytająco na siostrę.

'Nie słuchałeś mnie!' Wykrzyknęła obużona. Stojąc w lekkim rozkroku, z dłońmi opartymi na biodrach, pochylona do przodu, Lenalee wyglądała całkiem przerażająco i Allen osłonił głowę rękami, wydając z siebie zduszony okrzyk.

'Nie bij, wytłumacz!'

'Allen!' Chłopak przygotował się mętalnie na pierwsze udeżenie. 'Ty jesteś ranny!'

'He?' Odpowiedział niezbyt inteligętnie. Zupełnie zapomniał o ranie, zadanej mu przez Kandę.

Lenalee chwiciła delikatnie jego lewą rękę i przyjrzała się jej dokładnie.

'Cięcie jest głębokie i uszkosziło nerwy,' wyszeptała. Szybko otworzyła drzwi i wkroczyła do sekcji naukowej, ciągnąc brata za sobą. Allen nie miał czasu dokładnie przyjżeć się imponującym pomieszczeniom zajmowanym przez badaczy w podziemiach Kwatery Głównej, gdyż mamrocząca pod nosem coś, co podejrzanie brzmiało jak plan zabicia Kandy, Lenalee wbiegła wraz z nim do pierwszego mijanego pokoju.

'Nii-san! Allen-kun jest ranny!' Krzyknęła od progu. Stojący w pokoju mężczyzna odwrócił się i uśmiechnął szroko do Allen'a. Ubrany był w biały płaszcz i pasujący do niego kolorystycznie beret; czarne włosy, zaczesaane do tyłu, opadały na ramiona i tylko kilka kosmyków wysmyknęło się z pod nakrycia głowy. Poprawił spadające z nosa okólary, w ich szkłach odbiło się światło jarzeniówek oświetlających pokój. Allen rozejrzał się wokół siebie. Białe, sterylne kafelki na podłodze i ścianach, szafki z mnóstwem słoiczków, stół przykryty, również śieżno białym, prześcieradłem. _S-strasznie tu._ Przełknął ciężko ślinę.

Mechaniczny odgłos wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Stojący przed nim mężczyzna zdążył już ubrać hełm, bardziej odpowiedni na budowę, niż w laboratorium; w rękach trzymał narzędzia, które to właśnie wydawały owe dziwne odgłosy. Allen poczuł przmożną potrzebę ucieczki; szeroki uśmiech i złowieszczy błysk w oczach ciemnowłosego naukowca nie wróżyły mu nic dobrego w najbliższej przyszłości.

xxx

/3 godziny później/

Allen siedział na krześle w gabinecie Komuiego, który przytulał go, czy też raczej starał połamać wszystkie żebra, płacząc i mamrocząc coś o "małym braciszku". Po operacji on i jego starszy brat - to słowo wciąż brzmiało dla niego obco - udali się na spotkanie z Hevlaską, które, cóż, omal nie zakończyło się śmiercią Komuiego z ręki chłopaka.

'Allen! Braciszek jest taki dumny!' Wyduśił Komui, wciąż szlochając. Skonsternowany chłopak posłał Lenalee udręczone spojrzenie.

'Czy on zawsze mówi o sobie w trzeciej osobie?' Lenalee tylko się zaśmiała, również go przytulając.

'Onii-san po prostu cieszy się, że Cię widzi. I ja również.' Posłała mu promienny uśmiech i wtuliła twarz w jego szyję. 'Witaj w domu, Allen.'


	3. Chapter 2 part I

II.

Opadł na łóżko, wzdychając ciężko. Tępy ból pulsował w jego skroniach, zapowiadając nadchodzącą falę migreny. Zamknął oczy, uciskając nasadę nosa; myślami wracając do wydarzeń sprzed kilku godzin.

_Allen._

Kanda prychnął gniewnie, przypominając sobie chłopaka. To jak bardzo podobny był do jego przyjaciela w tamtej chwili. Jego niewinny, przestraszony wyraz twarzy; błyszczące, wpatrujące się w niego oczy, koloru płynnego srebra; białe jak śnieg włosy, których kosmyki niedbale opadały na zaróżowione policzki; rozchylone usta... ich malinowy kolor... sposób w jaki pzygryzł dolną wargę, gdy niepewnie spóścił wzrok na ziemię...

Poderwał się z łóżka jak opażony, wpatrując szeroko otwarymi oczami w ścianę naprzeciwko. _Co się ze mną dzieje, skąd te myśli?_ Machnął dłonią, jakby starał się odgonić stado natrętnych much i skierował zdecydowane kroki w stonę łazienki. Jest zmęczony, powinien się położyć. Ale najpierw musi wziąść prysznic. Zimny.

xxx

Allen leżał na podłodze w pokoju Lenalee wpatrując się tępo w sufit. Dochodziła północ, lecz żadne z nich nie chciało jeszcze iść spać. Po rozmowie z Komuim, siostra pokazała mu jego sypialnie, poczym zaciągnęła do siebie na, jak to określiła, "nocne plotki". Długo rozmawiali o swojej przeszłości, uzupełniając stracone lata. Pomimo obaw Allena, że po tak długim czasie, biorąc również pod uwagę, iż ledwie siebie pamiętają, ich rozmowa będzie bardzo niezręczna, szybko znaleźli wspólny język.

'Spójrz Mana. Mam rodzinę,' wyszeptał; głos mokry od zbierających się w kącikach jego oczu łez. Otarł je szybko rękawem, Lenalee w każdej chwili mogła wrócić z kuchni, gdzie poszła uzupełnić zapasy przękąsek, a on nie chciał, żeby pomyślała, iż nie jest tu szczęśliwy.

Myśli Allena poczęły, bez udziału jego woli, krążyć wokół pewnego Japończyka. Zrobiło mu się zdecydowanie zbyt gorąco i rozwiązał wstążkę przytrzymującą kołnieżyk jego koszuli. Kanda bezsprzecznie go podniecał, co nie było znowu czymś bardzo nowym dla Allena. Och, nie puszczał się na prawo i lewo, nigdy też nie musiał zarabiać w TEN sposób na życie – miał szczęście, że dobrze grał w pokera; podejrzewał, że Generał Cross nie zawachałby się użyć go do spłaty swoich długów - ale nie był też taki niewinny, na jakiego mógł wyglądać. To nieuniknione, gdy Twoim mistrzem jest Marian Cross, że pewne rzeczy po prostu się zdażają. Co zaś było nowe, i odrobinę go przerażało, było to dziwne uczucie, którego doświadczył, gdy pierwszy raz zobaczył czarnowłosego. Przyspieszone bicie serca, fakt, iż zapomniał jak się oddycha i coś tłukącego się od środka w jego brzuchu - choć nie nazwałby tego "motylami", raczej stadem rozwścieczonych kanarków. Czy to możliwe, że się zakochał? Zawsze myślał, że ta cała "miłość od pierwszego wejrzenia" to stek bzdur, ale teraz nie był juz taki pewien. W starszym egzorcyście było coś, co go przyciągało; jakaś zagadkowa, mroczna aura, która otaczała czarnowłosego wołała do niego. _Tak jakby był Akumą i tylko ja mogę zobaczyć jego uwięzioną, udręczoną duszę. _Potrząsnął głową z rozbawieniem. To było absurdalne, porównywać egzorcystę do Akumy. _Głupiś Allen, głupiś._

W jego myślach, ponownie na powierzchnię wypłynął obraz Kandy przed wejściem do kwatery, w rozpiętym płaszczu powiewającym na wietrze; poczuł gorący rumieniec wpełzający na policzki. Ten właśnie moment wybrała sobie Lenalee na powót do pokoju. Ustawiła jedzenie na stoliku i usiadła obok Allena, przyglądając mu się ze zmarszczonymi brwiami.

'Dobrze się czujesz? Jesteś cały czerwony, może masz gorączkę?' Zapytała, brzmiąc na autentycznie zmartwioną. Allen jęknął, zakrywając twarz dłońmi. Gdyby nie był tak zażenowany tym, o czym myślał, uznałby sytuację za nawet śmieszną.

xxx

Lenalee przyglądała mu się skonsternowana. Allen zachowywał się dziwnie. Kiedy weszła wpatrywał się w sufit błyszczącymi niezdrowo oczami, a jego blade policzki pokrywał rómieniec, który tylko się zaognił po jej pytaniu o stan jego zdrowia. Miała pewne podejrzenia, czemu Allen odturlał się jak najdalej od niej zakrywając twarz.

'Chodzi o Kandę, prawda?' Zapytała spokojnie. Allen wydał z siebie zduszone mufnięcie i pokiwał z wolna głową. Lenalee uśmiechnęła się lekko. Bingo!

'Czy jest może coś, co chciałbyś o nim wiedzieć? Wiesz, znam go bardzo dobrze...' Przerwała. 'Cóż, przynajmniej na tylle dobrze na ile to możliwe w jego wypadku. Więc? Jakieś pytania?'

'SzyKanfamaciefszyne'' Wyrzucił z siebie na jednym oddechu. Lenalee wpatrywała się w niego zaskoczona mrugając zawzięcie. Milczenie przeciągało się, więc Allen odważył się rozchylić palce i spojrzeć na siostrę jednym okiem.

'Mógłbyś powtórzyć?' Allen wyrzucił z sibie słowa jednym ciągiem i zrozumienie go było zupełnie niemożliwe. Słysząc pytanie, Allen wziął głębszy oddech, przygotowując się psychicznie, nim powtórzył wcześniejsze słowa wyraźniej.

'Czy Kanda ma dziewczynę?'

'Emm...' Zaczęła, lekko zakłopotana, uciekając wzrokiem w bok.

'Pięknie, po prostu! Musiałem się napalić na chłopaka mojej siostry!' Mruknął Allen, zapominając najwidoczniej, że jeszcze przed chwilą był zbyt zawstydzony, by choćby spojrzeć Lenalee w twarz.

'Nie wydaje mi się, żeby Kanda lubił dziewczyny... w ten sposób. Choć nie wydaje mi się, żeby on lubił _kogokolwiek_, ale to już chyba jego urok.' Dokończyła, dyplomatycznie ignorując jego wcześniejsze słowa.

'Oh,' wydusił zaskoczony. Jego usta rozciągnął szeroki uśmiech, a oczy zapłonęły wewnętrznym blaskiem. Lenalee uśmiechnęła się szelmowsko widząc jego mine i chwyciła za rękę. Na pytające spojrzenie brata tylko puściła mu oko. W jej głowie zaczynał tworzyć się plan pomocy dla Allena. Jeśli jej kobieca intuicja jej nie myliła, jeszcze zeswata tą dwójkę.

'Kanda nie wie, że jesteśmy rodzeństwem,' stwierdziła niewinnym tonem, patrząc bratu w oczy.  
W odpowiedzi dostała berdzo nie-inteligentną minę. Przewróciła oczami, faceci! Jak im czegoś nie rozrysujesz, to nic nie zrozumieją. 'Pomyśl!' Syknęła. Czoło Allena przecięła zmarszczka, by po chwili zniknąc, zastąpiona przez wyraz zrozumienia.

'Czy myślisz o tym, o czym ja myślę, ma droga siostro?' Zapytał uroczyście, splatając ich palce razem. Lenalee zachichotała, przytulając się do jego boku i wpatrując w ich dłonie.

'Możemy go trochę pomęczyć!' Rzuciła śpiewnie.

'Myślisz, że będzie zazdrosny?' Zapytał Allen niepewnie. Jego, jakże wysoka, samoocena ponownie dała o sobie znać. Przypomniał sobie, co powiedział mu kiedyś jego mistrz, _"Allen, masz pewność siebie kartofla."_ Uśmiechnął się na to wspomnienie.

'Żartujesz? Kto nie byłby zazdrosny o tak wspaniałą dziewczynę?' Zapytała, odgrywając prawdziwe przedstawienie z odrzucaniem włosów do tyłu, i roześmiała się. Chłopak po chwili do niej dołączył; ich śmiech wypełnił pokój. Zegar na ścianie głośno wybił północ.

Gdyby ktoś ich teraz usłyszał, mógłby pomyśleć iż ta śmiejąca się szaleńczo dwójka, właśnie opracowała plan przejęcia kontroli nad światem; i, cóż, nie pomyliłby się zbytnio.

Rozmawiali jeszcze długo, obmyślając kolejne etapy planu poderwania Kandy. Zasnęli niedługo przed świtem i aktualnie obijali się o siebie w drodzę pomiędzy łazienką a łóżkiem, wciąż nie do końca przytomni po tak małej ilości snu.

xxx

Głównym założeniem ich, jakże diabolicznego planu, były plotki. Połowa członków Zakonu widziała ich wczoraj razem w głównym holu i zdążyła już prawdopodobnie wysnuć kilka teorii na temat ich relacji. Mięli zamiar pojawić się kilka razy w ogrodzie w centrum kwatery lub w lasku na obrzeżach, pzejść korytarzem trzymając się za ręce, siadać razem w stołówce. Nic zbyt oczywistego, aby nie odstraszyć starszego egzorcysty. Ale na tyle widocznego, by sprawdzić czy będzie zazdrosny choć odrobinkę.

Oczywiście Komui musiał wszystko zepsuć. Choć może właściwie pomógł, to zależy jak na to spojrzeć. Gdy wparował tego ranka do pokoju Lenalee, zastał tam dość niecodzienny widok. Allen, mając na sobie jedynie spodnie, które dopiero co na siebie włożył, stał przy łóżku. Krople wody skapywały z jego włosów na nagi tors. Widząc Komuiego zachwiał się i prawie przewrócił do tyłu. W tym momencie Lenalee wyjszła z łazienki, owinięta białym, puszystym ręcznikiem.

Zszokowany Komui nie zamknął za sobą drzwi, dzięki czemu wszyscy obecni na korytarzu mieli dobry wgląd na sytuację w środku. Lenalee zauwazyła stojącego tuż za jej bratem Kandę i grymas wykrzywiający jego twarz, nim Komui zamknął drzwi z głośnym trzaskiem; najwyraźniej oprzytomniał widząc młodszą siostrę w negliżu.

xxx

Kanda wypadł z kwatery jak burza; ściskał miecz tak mocno, iż pobielały mu knykcie. Był wściekły. Na siebie. Na Komuiego. Na siebie. Na Lenalee. Na siebie. Na Allena. Ale przede wszystkim na siebie, za to iż nie mógł utrzymać uczuć na wodzy.

Nie spał dobrze tej nocy. Wspomnienia, duchy z jego przeszłości, nawiedzały go, gdy tylko zamknął oczy. Wspomnienia o Almie, wywołane przez białowłosego chłopaka. Zaklął pod nosem. Czemu ten przeklęty knypek musiał pojawić się właśnie teraz, gdy zdołał zapomnieć Almę, gdy wreszcie uwolnił się od prześladującego go ducha przyjaciela?

Ale czy kiedykolwiek był naprawdę wolny? Zamachnął się ze złością, pozostawiając głębokie cięcię w korze stojącego przed nim wieloletniego buku. Krew drzewa spłynęła z rany, lśniąc w porannym słońcu.

_Alma.  
Allen._

Oba imiona zaczynające się na tę samą, przeklętą literę. Ich właściciele byli do siebie tak podobni; ten sam naiwny wyraz twarzy, ten sam sposób w jaki się uśmiechali, ten sam wiecznie radosny głos. Zakrył twarz dłonią, zaciskając mocno zęby. W jakiś irracjonalny sposób czuł się zazdrosny, zdradzony. Tak jakby coś ich łączyło! Tak jakby białowłosy chłopak należał do niego i niemógł sypiać z kim chciał. A tym bardziej nie z dopiero co poznaną, mlodą, śliczną dziewczyną, potężną egzorcystką i siostrą samego Głównodowodzącego. _Absurd, kurwa, absurd!_

'On nie jest Almą!' Warknął, ni to do siebie, ni to do otaczającej go przyrody. Zamknął oczy, oddychając głeboko i zacieśniając chwyt na rękojeści miecza. Dziesięć minut później był już pochłonięty treningiem, myśli o dwóch chłopakach odsunięte na bok. Ale czy napewno?


	4. Chapter 2 part II

xxx

'Moją Lenalee?' Allen cofnął się, instynktownie ustawiając pomiędzy nią, a rozwścieczonym bratem.

'Spo-spokojnie,' wyjąkał. Obłęd w ciemnych oczach Komuiego był aż nadto niepokojący. 'Ja i Lenalee jesteśmy przecież rodzeństwem!' Do ciemnowłosego dotarło najwyraźniej jedynie ostatnie słowo, gdyż krzycząc "Kazirodztwo!" rzucił się naprzód, gotów własnoręcznie udusić Allena w obronie cnoty jego młodszej siostrzyczki.

Pięć minut i jedne zbite okulary później zapanował względny spokój. Allen i Komui pozostali w pokoju, oczekując powrotu siostry z łazienki. Siedzieli w niezręcznej ciszy unikając patrzenia w swoją stronę; Komui poprawiał co chwila resztki okularów zsówające mu się z nosa.

Allen zastanawiał się co pomyślał o całym zajściu Kanda. Czy to możliwe, że był wściekły z zazdrości? Powstawało więc pytanie, o kogo był zazdrosny. Westchnął ciężko. Dużo bardziej prawdopodobne było, iż zazdrość była o Lenalee, nie o niego; lub po prostu jego widok zepsuł mu poranek. Westchnął ponownie. Lenalee to bardzo piękna dziewczyna, pasowaliby do siebie z Kandą.

Oh, Boże! O czym on myśli? Powinien jeszcze iść nazrywać sokrotek i upleść wianek, albo zrywać płatki z kwiatka, wyliczając: _"Kocha, lubi, szanuje. Nie chce, nie dba, żartuje. W myśli, w mowie, w sercu, na ślubnym kobiercu."_ Parsknął, gdy doszedł w myślach do ostatniej części, wyobrażając sobie czarnowłosego w białej sukni ślubnej.

'No więc?' Głos siostry wyrwał go z zamyślenia. Znów pzybrała swą wojowniczą pozę, lecz tym razem - ku nieopisanej uldze Allena - jej gniew był skierowany na starszego brata. 'Możesz mi powiedzieć, czemu wpadłeś tu jak po ogień o tej nieludzkiej godzinie?' Komui spóścił wzrok i stykając palce wskazujące zaczął coś mamrotać pod nosem.

'Mógłbyś powtórzyć?' Jej ton był pozornie spokojny, lecz skrywał groźbę wybuchu.

'Ja zapomniałem...' padła cicha odpowiedź. Sekundę później nieszczęsny naukowiec został wykopany za drzwi. I to dosłownie.

xxx

_Już nawet zjeść nie można, bez tych ich ciągłych nażekań! "Serwis rozpaczliwych wspomnień" cholera!_

Kanda odłożył pałeczki i odwrócił się do grupy poszukiwaczy za jego plecami.

'Zamknijcie się. Tracę apetyt przez wasze gadanie za plecami.' Jego głos był spokojny i wyrzuty z emocji. Jak zawsze. Postawny poszukiwacz zaczął krzyczeć coś o "narażaniu życia", "wspieraniu egzorcystów", blah, blah, blah... Kanda przwrócił oczami. Te wrzaski przyprawiały go o migrenę.

Uchylił się przed wymierzonym w niego ciosem i natychmiast wyprowadził własny. Jego dłoń zacisnęła się na szyi mężczyzny, nie za mocno, by nie udusił się od razu.

'Cholernie się mylisz. Jedyne, co możecie zrobić, to wspieranie nas, egzorcystów, ponieważ jesteście tymi, którzy zostali odrzuceni przez Innocence. Jeśli tak bardzo nie chcecie umrzeć, wynoście się! Jest wielu, którzy zastąpią wasze marne życia!' W miarę jak mówił, jego dłoń zaciskała się coraz mocniej na szyi poszukiwacza. Za plecami mężczyzny jego towarzysze patrzyli na to ze strachem w oczach. Kanda prychnął, to byłoby takie proste zabić go tutaj, że nawet nie śmieszne. Tak żałośni, słabi. Nikt nie będzie za nim płakał. Wystarczy tylko ścisnąć odrobinę mocniej, miażdżąc krtań.

Ktoś złapał go mocno za nadgarstek.

'Przestań,' powiedział znajomy głos. Kanda przeniósł mordercze spojrzenie na stojącego obok niego białowłosego chłopaka.

'Puszczaj Moyashi,' warknął. Nie miał ochoty używać imienia chłopaka, gdyż zaczynało się na tę samą, cholerną literę, co jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. Choć gdyby ktoś zapytał, odpowiedziałby, że nie ma sensu zapamiętywać imienia kogoś, kto może niedługo zginąć.

'Jestem Allen.'

_Tak, wiem, że jesteś Allen. Aż za dobrze. Więc może łaskawie puść moją rękę; idź umrzyj gdzieś i przestań patrzeć na mnie tym wzrokiem. Tylko Alma tak na mnie patrzył._

'Postaram się zapamiętać, jeśli przeżyjesz pierwszy miesiąc.' Uchwyt na jego ręce wzmocnił się do tego stopnia, że prawie stracił czucie w palcach, puszczając tym samym, ledwo już żywego, poszukiwacza. Zmróżył groźnie oczy.

'Dlatego powiedziałem, że nie poinieneś tego robić,' spokojnie powiedział Allen.

'Mógłbym sprawić, że umarłbyś bardzo młodo. Jesteś typem, którego najbardziej nienawidzę.'

_**A może raczej "kocham"?**_ Zapytał jakiś głosik w jego głowie, lecz po otrzymaniu dość silnego ciosu  
w nos, schował się gdzieś, nie przeszkadzając więcej Kandzie.

Jego głos miał temperaturę zera absolutnego, lecz to wydawało się nie robić wielkiego ważenia na białowłosym, który patrzył mu hardo w oczy bez cienia lęku.

'Wielkie dzięki,' odparł Allen z kpiącym uśmiechem. Mierzyli się wzrokiem przez dłuższą chwilę, żaden nie chciał być pierwszym, który odwróci wzrok. Staliby tak pewnie do końca świata, gdyby nie pojawienie się Lenalee. Dziewczyna zarzuciła Allenowi ręce na szyję i pocałowała w policzek.

'Allen-tan! Ty i Kanda-kun macie misję. Nii-san kazał wam przyjś do pokoju kontroli.' Kanda zmiął przekleństwo, gdy białowłosy knypek wyszczeżył się w TEN sposób do dziewczyny i cmoknął ją w nos, łapiąc przy tym za rękę. Ruszyli razem, nie zaszczycając go nawet jednym spojrzeniem. Kanda ze złością chwycił miecz i podążył za dwójką oddalających się egzorcystów, jednocześnie starając się powstrzymać od poćwiartowania dziewczyny.

_**Jesteś o niego zazdrosny, Kanda. Przyznaj to, idioto! **_Wykrzyknął ten sam, irytujący głosik. Najwidoczniej odzyskał trochę odwagi i wyszedł z ukrycia. Kanda niebezpiecznie zmróżył oczy.

_Nie. Jestem. Zazdrosny. O. Tego! Wypłosza! _Ryknął. _On jedynie przypomina Almę, to dla tego. Nie wyobrażaj sobie niewiadomo czego, głupi głosie._

_**Skoro tak mówisz...**_

xxx

'I jak mi poszło? Byłam przekonująca?' Rozentuzjazmowanie brzmiące w głosie Lenalee niezmiernie rozbawiło Allena. Uśmiechnął się do siostry i ścisnął mocinej jej rękę, kciukiem gładząc wierzch dłoni. Dziewczyna zarómieniła się lekko, ale odwzajemniła uśmiech.

'Byłaś świetna,' szepnął wprost do jej ucha, tak by Kanda, który właśnie zbliżył się do nich tego nie usłyszał. Jego ruch wywołał głębszy rumieniec na twarzy Lenalee i wścieklejszy grymas na twarzy Kandy.

xxx

Allen przestał słuchać Komuiego, gdy tylko dowiedział się, że on i Kanda są partnerami na tej misji. Jakoś zupełnie nie mógł się skupić na słowach brata. Co chwilę zerkał na siedzącego obok niego egzorcystę; Kanda wyglądał jakby sama myśl, o współpracy z nim, była dla niego bolesna. Jęknął w duchu.

_Jak mam go podrywać, jeśli on nawet na mnie nie patrzy. Czy naprawdę tak bardzo przeszkadza mu fakt, że jestem przeklęty? Czy może nienawidzi mnie z innego względu? _Westchnał cicho. Kanda był trudny do rozszyfrowania.

Reszta dnia minęła mu na pzygotowaniach do poróży. Płaszcz egzorcysty, który otrzymał, był trochę za duży, lecz ledwie to zauważył, zbyt pogrążony w myślach. Siedział w łodzi, a woda w kanale szumiała delikatnie. Jego pierwsza misja. Jednak jedyne podekscytowanie jakie czuł miało związek z siedzącym naprzeciwko brunetem.


	5. Chapter 3 part I

**Jest poniedziałek, co oznacza nowy rozdział! :D Prawdopodobnie nikt tego i tak nie czyta, więc nie wiem czemu to tu piszę, but who cares? Małe ogłoszenie, część 2 tegoż rozdziału pojawi się prawdopodobnie gdzieś około środy, ponieważ nie będę w stanie wrzucić jej za tydzień, plus zniknę do około połowy sierpnia. Postaram się znaleźć trochę czasu i wrzucić jeden, czy dwa rozdziały jeszcze, ale nic nie obiecuję.  
Enjoy!**

* * *

III.

_Przeklęty Komui! Dla czego musiał mu przydzielić akurat JEGO? Nie, żeby w kwaterze było ośmiu innych egzorcystów, którzy przypadkiem nie mają absolutnie nic do roboty. Arght! Za jakie grzechy? _

_No i co się tak na mnie patrzysz tymi cholernymi, błyszczącymi oczami? Głupi Moyashi! Czemu tak bardzo go przypominasz? Czemu musisz mieć to spojrzenie, od którego przechodzą mnie ciarki? Czemu wciąż się śmiejesz, odsłaniając zęby w ten sam sposób co ON? _

_Czemu, mimo iż tak bardzo go przypominasz, nie możesz być Almą?_

Ręka pojawiła się tuż przed jego nosem, wyrywając go z zamyślenia. Allen przypatrywał mu się swoimi wielkimi ślepiami; wyraz niepokoju gościł na jego twarzy.

'Czego?' Warknął, mając nadzieję iż zabrzmiał goźnie. Białowłosy nie przeją się tym zbytnio i wciąż przyglądał mu się badawczo. Kanda czuł się niepewnie pod czujnym spojrzniem tych stalowych tęczówek, coś do czego nigdy by się nie przyznał.

'Jedziemy już od pół godziny, a ty siedzisz sztywno jak posąg, patrząc za okno. Nie jestem pewien, czy mrugnąłeś chociaż raz przez cały ten czas. Dobrze się czujesz?'

'Oczywiście. Widocznie nie czułem potrzeby rozmowy z kimś takim jak _ty_, Moyashi. Bądź więc łaskaw się zamknąć!' Tak szybko, jak słowa opóściły jego usta, Kanda miał ochotę je cofnąć. Allen wciąż się uśmiechał, ale w jego oczach nie było już tych wesołych iskierek co przed chwilą; zamiast nich, odbijał się tam smutek. Znał tą minę bardzo dobrze. Alma zawsze tak wyglądał, gdy Kanda go krytykował lub był zwyczajnie chamski. Odwrócił wzrok z powrotem w stronę okna, starając się ignorować upierdliwy głos wewnątrz jego głowy, każący mu natychmiast przeprosić chłopaka.

xxx

'Powiem ci to zanim zaczniemy. Jeśli stwierdzę, że ratowanie cię może zagrozić powodzeniu misji, nawet gdybyś miał zginąć, nie pomogę ci. Na wojnie ofiary to norma, nie myśl, że jesteśmy ze sobą związani w jakiś sposób.'

_A więc to tak, Kanda? Co ci się przytrafiło, iż jesteś tak zgożkniały? Towarzysze broni powinni się nawzajem ochraniać. A przynajmniej tego nauczył mnie mój mistrz._

'Straszne słowa,' odpowiedział tylko, wpatrując się przed siebie. Jego twarz nie wyrażała niczego, a w sercu panowała pustka. Nim jednak zdążył jeszcze bardziej pogrążyć się w wypełniającej go ciemności, tuż przed nimi, wybuch rozdarł ulice miasta, wysyłając odłamki bruku we wszystkie strony. W jasnym świele ognia, Allen dostrzegł samotną Akumę wyciskającą resztki życia z leżącego na ziemi poszukiwacza.

Nie zastanawiał się zbyt długo nim zaatakował. Nie obchodziło go, że jest ona na drugim poziomie. Jego serce domagało się walki, pomszczenia śmierci poszukiwaczy; pragnął zwyczajnie się wyżyć, całą drogę rozmyślał nad powodem, dla którego Kanda tak bardzo go nienawidzi i im dłużej myślał, tym gorzej się czuł. Potrzebował skupić się na czymś innym. Walka wydawała się dobrą alternatywą.

Akuma zatrzymała jego ramię i kopnęła mocno w brzuch. Udeżył w ścianę budynku, przebijając ją; gruz posypał się na jego głowę i w ostatniej chwili osłonił się ręką. Podniósł się chwiejnie, ocierając spływającą z ust krew rękawem.

Z oddalo dobiegł go głos Kandy, nawet z takiej odległości był w stanie usłyszeć, iż wypełniała go pogarda. 'Nie zamiezam ci pomagać. Sam jesteś sobie winny.'

_Oh, i tu się mylisz. Ale nie musisz tego wiedzieć._

Zerknął szybko w stronę starszego egzorcysty i, gdy zobaczył iż lalka znajduje się w jego rękach, odetchnął z ulgą. Ważne, że Innocence jest bezpieczne.

xxx

'W pożądku, zostaw mnie tu. To co się ze mną stanie nie ma znaczenia dopóki Innocence jest z tobą.' Kanda przeklął w myślach. Powtażał sobie, że powodzenie misji jest najważniejsze, zawsze w to wierzył, więc czemu tak trudno mu zostawić Allena? Zacieśnił uchwyt na lalce i odwrócił się, ruszając przed siebie. Odprowadzały go odgłosy zaciętej walki.

_Tylko nie waż się umierać, baka Moyashi._

xxx

Oczywiście, znowu mu się to przytrafiło. Komui powinien to zapisać jako jego specjalną zdolność. Nikt nie gubi się się tak często jak on! To już się zaczyna robić śmieszne. Co on ma teraz zrobić?

Allen był na skraju załamania nerwowego. Starał się znaleść wyjście, Kandę, Akumę... cokolwiek. Skręcił w kolejny korytarz, obiecując sobie, że jeśli to ponownie będzie ślepy zaułek, to po prostu rozwali te pieprzone tunele w cholerę.

To nie był ślepy zaułek. Tak właściwie, było to wyjście... a przynajmniej przejście do jakiegoś większego korytaża, a to już coś; czołganie się wśród pajęczyn zaczynało być denerwujące. Zaczął sunąć szybciej ku źródłu światła. Był już prawie na miejscu, gdy biała czupryna pojawiła się przed nim.

_Akuma?_

Lecz jego oko niczego nie wykryło. Podczołgał się jeszcze bliżej, w porę, by zobaczyć nadlatujące w stronę jego sobowtóra insekty.

_Czy to nie jeden z ataków Kandy?_

Niewiele myśląc wyciągnął lewe ramie, powstrzymując atak, nim udeżył w stojącego sztywno chłopaka. Drugi Allen upadł na ziemię, jakgdyby był kukiełką, kórej obcięto sznurki, mamrocząc niewyraźnie coś, co brzmiało jak "Walker-dono".

Wyskoczył w tunelu i ukląkł przy nieprzytomnym. Za plecami słyszał wydzierającego się Kandę, lecz go zignorował. Skóra na twarzy jego sobowtóra zaczęła pękać. Zdarł ją szybkim ruchem, odsłaniając wykrzywioną bólem twarz Tomy, toważyszącego im poszukiwacza.

'Kanda! Toma stojący za tobą to Akuma, uważaj!' Wrzasnął. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego rozszeżonymi oczami. Nim zdążył się ruszyć, Akuma za jego plecami zaatakowała. Siła udeżenia sprawiła, że czarnowłosy przebił ścianę i wpadł do równoległego korytarza. Fałszywy Toma skoczył za nim. Allen zostawił nieprzytomnego poszukiwacza na ziemi i rzucił się za nimi.

Gdy wyskoczył z dziury w ścainie, zobaczył, że Akuma zrzuciła już skopiowaną skórę. W ułamku sekundy, zaatakowała bezbronnego egzorcystę. Krew Kandy trysnęła obficie z rany na piersi; stał chwiejnie, pochylony do przodu, włosy zakrywały jego twarz. Akuma przygotowywała się do zadania mu ostatecznego ciosu.

Dla Allena czas się zatrzymał. Nie istniało nic, prócz kwawiącego egzorcysty i potężnej, wypełniającej go żądzy krwii. W głowie słyszał głos, powtarzający jak mantrę słowa "Zabić! Zabić! Zabić!". Jego lewe ramię paliło żywym ogniem, kątem oka zarejestrował, iż zaczyna ono zmieniać kształt. Skoczył na Akumę nim jeszcze przybrało ostateczną formę. Wzrok zasnuła mu czerwona mgiełka, słyszał szum krwii w uszach i szalone udeżenia serca - nie był pewien czy był to strach o Kandę czy podekscytowanie, związane z rozrywaniem Akumy na strzępy.

xxx

Śpiew.

Przepiękny dźwięk, czysty niczym kryształowe dzwonki.

Jego myśli wirowały bezładnie. Wsiąkał w otaczającą go ciemność, gęstą jak smoła. Wokół niego unosiły się kwiaty lotosu, rozsiewając swój delikatny, słodki zapach. Wiedział, że nie powinien się poddawać, miał jakąś misję, choć zupełnie nie mógł sobie przypomnieć czego dotyczyła. Wiedział, lecz mimo to pozwolił ciemności wciągnąć się w jej kojące objęcia. Ktoś tam na niego czekał, głębiej w mroku. Znajoma twarz zamajaczyła w oddali.

_Alma_

Wyciągnął rękę, chcąc dotknąć policzka przyjaciela. Lecz nagle twarz przed nim zaczęła się zmieniać. Uśmiech zamarł na ustach Almy, przeradzając się powoli w grymas czystej furii i nienawiści, oczy zapłonęły żądzą mordu. Kanda ukrył twarz w dłoniach.

'Przepraszam, przepraszam, przepraszam...' szeptał żarliwie.

'Zabiję cię!' Głos, który to powiezdział nie należał jednak do jego przyjaciela. Odsłonił oczy, by zobaczyć twarz Allena, wykrzywioną tą samą nienawiścią. Tym razem jednak wiedział, iż nie była ona skierowana na niego, lecz na pochylającą się nad nim Akumę.


	6. Chapter 3 part II

**Tak, dajcie dziewczynie laptopa na pięć minut, to już wam go nie odda -_-' Oczywiście, zamiast szybko wrzucić ten rozdział, zaczęłam sprawdzać wcześniejsze - wiem, tak ni z gruszki, ni z pietruszki - i wpadłam w popłoch! Moje głupie przyzwyczajenie, że pojedyńczych liter nie zostawia się na końcu linijki spowodowało, że układ tekstu był tutaj, cóż, dziwny... Więc, jak obiecałam, część 2 nadchodzi. Cieszcie się, bo teraz to już napewno nic więcej do sierpnia nie wrzucę! A mam 8-go urodziny, i chciałam wam dać specjalny rozdział z tej okazji... Coś wykombinuję. Dajcie znać, co sądzicie o moich wypocinach. Naprawdę, takie pisanie w eter to jak picie do lustra!**

* * *

**Kukuku... Allen i Kanda w hotelowym pokoju. Tego się nie spodziewaliście! Taak, cóż. Może trochę za szybko (3 rozdział? co ja, PWP piszę?), ale zobaczycie. W tym szaleństwie jest metoda (chyba). Życzę miłego czytania ^^**

* * *

xxx

Poderwał się do pozycji siedzącej, odzyskując jasność umysłu. Nie słyszał już śpiewu. Rozejrzał się wokół siebie; kilka kroków od miejsca w którym leżał, plecami do niego siedział Allen. Naprzeciw niego znajdowała się lalka, pochylona nad ciałem towarzyszącego jej starego człowieka.

'Proszę, pozwól mi być jego lalką do końca!' Dobiegł go jej żałosny głos, w sztucznych oczach dostrzegł łzy; choć może tylko mu się wydawało. Allen pokiwał głową i, choć nie mógł widzieć jego twarzy, Kanda mógłby przysiądz, że uśmiechał się teraz delikatnym, ciepłym uśmiechem, a jego oczy miały melancholijny wyraz. Zupełnie jak oczy Almy, gdy rozmawiał z zarodkami.

'Nie!' Krzyknął. 'Przybyliśmy tu chronić Innocence, natychmiast zabierz serce tej lalki!' Zaniósł się kaszlem, wypluwając trochę krwi. Zwrócił mordercze spojrzenie na Allena. 'Po co tu przyjechałeś?' Zapytał ze złością, podnosząc się chwiejnie z ziemi.

'Przepraszam,' wyszeptał białowłosy egzorcysta, 'ale ja tego nie zrobię.' Stał pomiędzy Kandą a lalką, patrząc na niego smutnym, lecz zdeterminowanym wzokiem. Oczy prześwietlające duszę, Kanda czuł się nagi pod ich czujnym spojrzeniem.

Złapał płaszcz Allena ciskając nim w chłopaka. 'Ten płaszcz nie jest po to, abyś używał go jako poduszki dla rannego! Ten płaszcz, to ubranie noszone przez egzorcystów!' Był wściekły. Ktoś tak słaby jest jednym z apostołów Boga? Kpiny! Narzucił na siebie swój własny płaszcz, chwycił Mugen i ruszył  
w stronę przerażonej lalki. 'To dzięki ofiarom i poświęceniu jesteśmy w stanie coś uratować,' warknął cicho, gdy mijał stojącego nieruchomo Allena, który wzrok utkwił w trzymanym ubraniu.

Wycelował mieczem w Lalę, gotów zadać ostateczny cios, lecz głos chłopaka go powstrzymał.

'Zgoda, niech więc tak będzie. Czy wystarczającą ofiarą będzie moje życie?' Zapytał, stając ponownie pomiędzy czarnowosym a kukiełką. Watykański krzyż na jego piersi lśnił w półmroku. 'Oni chcą tylko przeżyć ostatnie chwile w wybrany przez siebie sposób. Do tego czasu nie zabiorę Innocence z lalki.'

_Znów to spojrzenie. Czemu tak bardzo starasz się wszystkich chronić? To jest wojna, jesteś 'niszczycielem', nie 'ocalającym'! Chodzącą bronią! Czemu więc chcesz poświęcić swoje życie, za tę kukłę? Jesteś taki sam jak Alma... Słaby..._

'Jeśli wygramy wojnę ponosząc same ofiary... co to będzie za zwycięstwo?' Nie mógł już znieść tego spojrzenia wypełnionego bólem. Zamachnął się i udeżył Allena w twarz, sprawiając że młodszy egzorcysta zachwiał się i upadł.

'Jesteś niemożliwy! Poświęciłbyś własne życie, aby chronić obcych ludzi? Czy naprawdę nie ma niczego, co jest ci drogie?' Allen podniósł wzrok, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. Samotna łza spłynęła mu po policzku, co kontrastowało z lekkim uśmiechem na jego ustach.

'Ta rzecz...' zaczął cicho. 'Utraciłem ją wiele lat temu...'

Kanda odwrócił się napięcie i odszedł, zabierając po drodze wciąż nieprzytomnego poszukiwacza.

xxx

Został sam, siedząc na ziemi. Łzy zaczęły spływać po jego policzkach, wsiąkając w piasek. 'Mana...' Mimo iż znalazł swoje rodzeństwo, wciąż cierpiał z powodu straty Many. Jego szloch wypełnił komnatę wraz z załosnym śpiewem Lali.

xxx

Choć Guzoru umarł dzień później, Lala śpiewała nieprzerwanie już trzecią dobę. Nie mogąc dłużej słuchać rozpaczliwej pieśni, Allen uciekł w głąb miasta. Oczy miał zapuchnięte od wielogodzinnego płaczu.

Kierował się do szpitala, w którym powinien być Kanda. Nie widział go, odkąd ten wyszedł po ich sprzeczce i martwił się stanem chłopaka. Gdy tam dotarł okazało się, iż czarnowłosy wypisał się na własne życzenie i teraz zatrzymuje się w hotelu kilka ulic dalej.

_Co ten idiota sobie myśli? Jest poważnie ranny, jak może wychodzić po trzech dniach? Zosia-samosia się kurczę znalazła!_

Warczał do siebie, przemierzając słoneczne aleje szybkim krokiem. Musiał zobaczyć Kandę, musiał się upewnić, że wszystko z nim w pożądku. Rana na piersi egzorcysty była jego winą.

Od razu wiedział, który pokój zajął Kanda, widząc stojącego pod drzwiami Tomę. Uśmichnął się blado do poszukiwacza i wszedł do pokoju bez pukania. Siedzący na łóżku Kanda spojrzał na niego wrogo, lecz nic nie powiedział. Koszula, którą miał na sobie była rozpięta, ukazując jego nagi tors. Czarny tatuaż odcinał się od bladej skóry, ale, co zaskoczyło młodego egzorcystę, nie było na niej śladu po otrzymanej od Akumy ranie. Był zbyt zmęczony i zbyt szczęśliwy, że nic mu nie jest, by wdawać się w dyskusję z Kandą, więc bez słowa opadł na łóżko Oparł głowę na ramieniu starszego chłopaka, wdychając jego odużający zapach. Łzy cisnęły mu się do oczu; otarł je wierzchem dłoni, zdziwiony iż w jego ciele wciąż pozostało wystarczająco wody by płakać.

xxx

Kanda, który zesztywniał, gdy Allen oparł się o niego, rozluźnił się nieznacznie po chwili.

'Jeśli to dla ciebie takie bolesne, czemu tego nie przerwiesz?' Zapytał cicho, choć znał odpowiedź.

'To obietnica pomiędzy nimi,' wyszeptał Allen, patrząc w sufit nieobecnym wzrokiem. Trwali przez chwilę w kompletnej ciszy. Wiatr za oknem niósł ze sobą cichą piosenkę.

Niespodziewany ruch ze strony białowłosego chłopaka sprawił, że Kanda o mało nie podskoczył. Allen złapał jego koszulę, ciągnąc ją lekko, jak dziecko, chcące zwrócić na siebie uwagę rodzica. 'Kanda...' napięcie, ale i błagalna nuta, brzmiące w głosie chłopaka trochę go zdziwiły. Allen wyglądał na zdenerwowanego. Odwrócił twarz w jego stronę, spotykając spojrzenie srebrnych tęczówek.

'Pocałuj mnie,' poprosił niewinnym tonem białowłosy. Teraz, bardziej niż zwykle, przypominał Kandzie małego chłopca z jego przeszłości. Wbrew sobie, pochylił się łącząc ich wargi, wciąż patrząc egzorcyście w oczy. Miał zamiar odsunąć się, gdy tylko ich usta się zetknęły, lecz silna ręka na jego karku mu to uniemożliwiła. Allen zamknął oczy, całując go z pasją. Jego wargi były miękkie i ciepłe, i przez chwilę Kanda zastanowił się, czy usta Almy też takie były? Czy również smakowały tak słodko? Czy jego język był tak samo gładki?

Przerwali pocałunek i patrzyli sobie w oczy oddychając ciężko. Dopiero teraz, Kanda zauważył, że zniknęła tasiemka wiążąca jego włosy; Allen siedział okrakiem na jego kolanach, jego płaszcz na podłodze, koszula do połowy rozpięta. Miał zamiar zrzucić chłopaka z łóżka, nawrzeszczeć na niego i wysłać do wszystkich diabłów. Nim jednak zdążył zrobić choć jedną z tych rzeczy, został ponownie przyciągnięty do pocałunku, tym razem był on gwałtowniejszy, pełen zębów szarpiących wargi i języków ocierających się o siebie; sprawił on, że starszy egzorcysta przyciągnął drobne ciałko bliżej do siebie.

Czy było to spowodowane wspomnieniami o Almie, które w nim odżyły, żałobną piosenką Lali niesioną przez wiatr czy też zwyczajną samotnością, dwójka egzorcystów nie poprzestała na pocałunkach. Kochali się ze sobą, jak gdyby miało nie być jutra; dawali i brali, jak gdyby ich życie od tego zależało. Nie myśleli o konsekwencjach. Nie dbali, czy stojący na zewnątrz poszukiwacz ich usłyszy. Nie pamiętali o lalce i Innocence, które mieli chronić. Nie liczyło się dla nich nic, prócz coraz szybszych oddechów, tarcia skóry o skórę, szaleńczego bicia ich serc i jęków wypełniających powietrze. W pokoju unosił się ciężki zapach ich ciał, prześcieradła przesiąkły potem, a oni leżeli obok siebie, wpatrując się w sufit. Nic nie przerywało panującej ciszy. Gdy już powoli odpływali w słodkie objęcia Morfeusza, niezmąconą dotychczas ciszę przerwał cichy szept.

'Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany, Yuu.'


	7. Chapter 4

**Tak, tak, jestem z powrotem :) I wielka niespodzianka, przez cały ten czas nie napisałam nic. Ani słowa, ani nawet literki, i jestem załamana. Wszystko co mi do głowy przychodzi to jakieś angstowe gówno... ( ' 3 _'_ ) Tak więc chyba znów będzie mała przerwa. A może nie? Mam w sumie jeszcze kilka rozdziałów napisanych, więc za nim je wrzucę, powinnam coś niowego napisać.  
Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

IV.

Pierwszą rzeczą, którą zarejestrował po przebudzeniu, był fakt, iż nie jest sam. Ciepłe ciało przytulało się do jego boku, z głową spoczywającą na jego piersi. Leżał sztywno, nie otwierając oczu i starał się przypomnieć sobie, jak do tego doszło.

Poderwał się gwałtownie. _Nie, to niemożliwe._ Spojrzał w bok, napotykając zamglone spojrzenie srebrnych oczu. Allen przeciągnął się, ziwając szeroko, i posłał mu szeroki uśmiech.

Myśli krążyły bezładnie w jego głowie. Jak mógł do tego dopóścić? Zdradzić Almę? Wykorzystać chłopaka w taki sposób? Powinien wyrzucić go za drzwi, gdy tylko przyszedł. Nie dać się ponieść.  
A przede wszystkim nie patrzeć w te smutne oczy.

_Lenalee._

Imię egzorcystki, które pojawiło się w jego głowie, sprawiło, że poczuł się jeszcze gorzej. Była w końcu kimś, w rodzaju kolerzanki, jedną z niewielu osób które znosiły jego parszywy charakter, i wyraźnie czuła coś do Allena. Widać, że nie dokońca z wzajemnością, choć widząc ich razem odniósł zgoła odmienne wrażenie.

Wiedział, że coś mówi; czuł jak jego wargi się poruszają, lecz mózg nie zarejestrował wypowiadanych słów. Białowłosy chłopak wyglądał, jakby dostał w ttwarz. Szybko zerwał się z łóżka i zaczął zbierać ubrania z podłogi, narzucając je na siebie niedbale. Widział łzy spływające po bladych policzkach, które w świetle zachodzącego słońca wyglądały niemalże jak krew; przywołało to pewne wspomnienie z dalekiej przeszłości. Widział niekontrolowane drżenie dłoni i ból błyszczący w wielkich, szarych oczach.

'Wcześniej, ja... mówiłem prawdę.' Usłyszał jeszcze. Drzwi zamknęły się za młodszym egzorcystą z cichym "klik". Został sam, w pogrązonym w rubinowych promieniach słońca pokoju. O czym ten Moyashi mówił?

_"Myślę, że jestem w tobie zakochany, Yuu."_

Wybuchnął śmiechem, pozbawionym cienia wesołości.

xxx

Toma zachował się profesjonalnie, powstrzymując się od komentarza na temat jego wyglądu czy też tego, co powiedział mu Kanda. Powitał go skinięciem i zwyczajowym "Walker-dono" i zapytał, czy życzy sobie wykonać telefon do Kwatery Głównej.

Komui odebrał po zaledwie dwóch dzwonkach.

'Allen?' Zapytał, słysząc jego cichy głos. 'Jesteś ranny? Nie miałem od was żadnej informacji tak długo, że zacząłem się poważnie martwić. Co z Innocence?'

'Spokojnie, jest bezpieczne. Nii-san?' Choć bardzo się starał, nie udało mu się powstrzymać drżenia głosu.

'Allen czy wszystko w pożądku?' Łzy ponownie napłynęły do jego oczu, słysząc troskę wypełniającą głos brata. _"Z kim jeszcze zamierzasz się przespać? Może z Komuim? To napewno skuteczniejszy sposób na awans, niż sypianie z jego siostrą."_

'N-nie—' urwał, starając się trochę uspokoić. 'Zabiorę Innocence i wracam wieczornym pociągiem. Bez... bez...' Nie był w stanie wymówić tego imienia na głos.

'Allen, co się stało? Co Kanda ci zrobił? Teraz w głosie Komuiego słychać było strach. Allen tylko potrząsnął głową, nim przypomniał sobie, że brat nie może tego zobaczyć.

'N-nic. To moja... moja wina,' głos miał zachrypnięty. 'Czekaj na mnie,' dodał i zakończył połączenie.

Godzinę później, z Innocence w kieszeni płaszcza, jechał już w przedziale pierwszej klasy, kuląc się na siedzeniu i zanosząc niekontrolowanym szlochem. Za oknem, księżyc przyglądał się mu swoim smutnym okiem.

xxx

Komui siedział w swoim biurze z wzrokiem utkwionym w ścianie. Stosy papierów, które dawno już powinien był podpisać, zalegały na biurku i podłodze. Kawa w jego ulubionym kubku dawno już wystygła. Gdyby nie delikatne unoszenie się i opadanie jego piersi w rytm oddechów, można by pomyśleć iż zamienił się on w kamienny posąg. Twarz miał nienaturalnie bladą, usta zaciśnięte w cienką linię, tak iż wyglądały bardziej jak wąskie pęknięcie.

Lenalee otworzyła z rozmachem drzwi do gabinetu brata, w rękach trzymała tacę z kubkiem parującej kawy i tależem kanapek; nuciła pod nosem jakąś wesołą melodię i cała aż jaśniała wewnętrznym szczęściem, które zgasło jak przepalona żarówka, gdy tylko zobaczyła siedzącego nieruchomo brata. Łzy stanęły w jej oczach i musiała odstawić tacę na ziemię, bo ręce drżały jej tak silnie.

'To Allen, prawda?' Zapytała drżącym głosem. To zdało się wyrwać Komuiego z dziwnego transu w jaki wpadł. Potrząsnął głową i spojrzał nieprzytomnie na bliską płaczu Lenalee. Przez chwilę jego twarz była pusta, bez wyrazu, potem odmalowało się na niej zrozumienie.

'Tak,' odpowiedział delikatnie. Jego siostra wciągnęła wałtownie powietrze, łzy, które zbierały się w kącikach jej oczu, teraz popłynęły małymi strumyczkami w dół jej twarzy. 'Och nie, nie, nie, nie, nie, nie...' powtarzała drżącym głosem. Kręciła głową, jakby jej zaprzeczenia mogły odwrócić to, czego tak się obawiała.

'To nie tak jak myślisz! Allen żyje!' Dodał szybko Komui, widząc w jakim stanie jest jego siostra. Oczy Lenalee rozszeżyły się tak, iż przypominała sowę.

'Żyje? Ale przecież... Myślałam... Wyglądałeś na zmartwionego...' przerwała, niepewna. Komui gestem ręki zaprosił ją, by usiadła na fotelu po drugiej stronie biura, sam zaś zajął miejsce na sofię. Popiesznie usiadła, ocierając łzy wierzchem dłoni.

'Allen zadzwonił do mnie niedawno, i oznajmił, że wraca z Innocence do Kwatery. Jestem pewien, że płakał; powiedział też, że wraca sam.' Słowa zawisły pomiędzy rodzeństwem; w ciszy jaka zapadła, możnaby usłyszeć szum skrzydełek przelatującej much, gdyby takowa przelatywała przez gabinet Komuiego.

'Myślę, że jedynym wyjściem jest poczekać do jego powrotu. Nie ma sensu wymyślać co mogło się stać, skoro w ciągu kilku godzin dowiemy się tego od Allena.' Lenalee starała się brzmieć radośnie, lecz jej blada twarz i mokre od łez policzki kontrastowały z niefrasobliwym tonem. Wiedziała, że nie uda jej się oszukać brata, on zawsze wiedział kiedy kłamała, czy próbowała wyglądać na silniejszą niż w rzeczywistości. Wstała szybko i skierowała się do miejsca, w którym zostawiła tace z kawą i kanapkami, chcą odwrócić uwagę Komuiego od łez ponownie zbierających się w kącikach jej oczu.

xxx

Dochodziła druga w nocy, gdy wreszcie dotarli do Kwatery Głownej. Allen patrzył nieobecnym wzrokiem w przestrzeń, zupełnie odcięty od świata zewnętrznego. Mechanicznie wysiadł z łodzi i skierował się ku schodom, lecz ciche chrząknięcie zatrzymało go w pół kroku. Rozejrzał się nieprzytomnie, próbując zlokalizować źródło dźwięku. Jego wzrok zatrzymał się na wciąż stojącym przy łodzi Toma'ie. Poszukiwacz skinął głową, potwierdzając przypuszczenia chłopaka, iż to on wydał z siebie ów odgłos, który zatrzymał młodego egzorcystę.

'Walker-dono, wyglądasz na zmęczonego. Zajmę się przekazaniem Innocence Głównodowodzącemu, a ty odpocznij.' Allen zamrógał, starając się zmusić swój mózg to przetworzenia usłyszanych słow.

'Dziękuję, Toma.' Jego głos był zachrypnięty, ledwie szept. Toma podszedł do niego i odebrał serce lalki, po czym, życząc mu dobrej nocy, wszedł na schody, po chwili znikając w ciemności.

Kilka minut później, Allen znajdował się już w swoim pokoju. Wszystko wyglądało dla niego jakoś obco i mrocznie. Jego płaszcz egzorcysty leżał na podłodze, niedbale rzucony przez niego po wejściu. Białowłosy siedział na parapecie okna wpatrując się w sierp księzyca; w tej chwili naprawdę żałował, iż nie przyjął pożegnalnej butelki wina od geneała Crossa. O ile prostrze byłoby się teraz upić i nie myśleć o pewnym Japończyku, który prawdopodobnie zmieża właśnie w stronę Kwatery Głównej.

Z jego ust uleciało udręczone westchnienie, gdy oparł czoło o zimną szybę, przypominając sobie wszystko co zaszło kilka godzin temu. To była jego wina, Kanda powinien wyżucić go za drzwi jak tylko go pocałował. Ba! Nie powinien się na to zgadzać w pierwszym miejscu.

'Co ja sobie myślałem, Tim? Kanda miał rację nazywając mnie "bezwartościową, puszczalską dziwką". Wszystko zniszczyłem.' Allen urył twarz w dłoniach, czując piękące łzy pod zaciśniętymi powiekami. Golem krążył nad jego głową zakłopotany, nie wiedząc co ma zrobić by pocieszyć chłopaka.

xxx

'...miał rwację nazywając mnie "bezwartościową, puszczalską dziwką". Wszystko zniszczyłem.' Lenalee z niepokojem spojrzała na stojącego obok niej brata. Zza zamkniętych drzwi dobiegło ich ciche łkanie.

'Może lepiej... wróćmy później?' Zapytał niepewnie Komui. Sprawa wyglądała na poważniejszą niż początkowo przypószczał i sądził, że powinni dać Allenowi trochę czasu w samotności.

Lenalee przecząco pokiwała głową. 'Nie, idziemy tam teraz. Jak go tak zostawimy, to będzie się zamartwiać przez całą noc.' To powiedziawszy, zapukała lekko w dębowe drzwi i nie czekając na odpowiedź weszła do środka. Widok Allena skulonego na parapecie okna, kołyszącego się lekko w przód i w tył niemal złamał jej serce; zebrała się jednak w sobie i zmusiła mięśnie twarzy do utworzenia czegoś na kształt uśmiechu.

'Allen, przyszliśmy...'

'Wyjdźcie,' przerwał jej cichy głos brata. Dziewczyna obejrzała się na stojącego za nią Komuiego, który tylko wzrószył ramionami.

'Allen, proszę. Wiem, że coś się stało. Porozmawiaj z nami!' Z równie dobrym efektem mogłaby rozmawiać ze ścianą. Chłopak nie trwał wciąż w tej samej pozycji choć przestał płakać. Cisza, niby kamienny mur, stanęła między rodzeństwem.

'Allen, co Kanda ci zrobił?' Zapytał niespodziewanie Komui. Chłopak poderwał gwałtownie głowę, wpijając zaskoczone spojrzenie stalowych tęczówek w brata.

'Nic! To nie wina Kandy, mówiłem ci! To moja wina...' Przy ostatnim zdaniu jakby zeszło z niego całe powietrze, oparł podbródek na kolanach i ponownie znieruchomiał; przypominał kukiełkę, której ktoś obciął sznurki. Lenalee podeszła do niego i zaczęła delikatnie gładzić jego włosy.

'Braciszku, prosze powiedz mi co zaszło między wami. Nie jesteś już sam, nie musisz dusić tego w sobie. Masz rodzinę, która nie odwróci się od ciebie niezależnie co powiesz.' Jej ciepłe słowa i kojący dotyk sprawiły, że w Allenie coś póściło. Skulony na parapecie, z wzrokiem utkwionym w gwiazdach świecących na nocnym niebie, opowiedział im wszystko.

O tym, że się zakochał. O tym, jak jego Innocence zmieniło kształt pod wpływem skrajnych emocji.  
O tym, co wydażyło się za zamkniętymi drzwiami hotelowego pokoju. O tym, co usłyszał od Kandy po przebudzeniu. Że jest bezwartościową, puszczalską dziwką. Że Kanda się nim brzydzi; że żałuje, iż dał się uwieść komuś takiemu jak Allen. Że niechce go nigdy więcej widzieć i ma nadzieję, że Akumy szybko go zabiją.

Jego głos był obojętny, lecz przy ostatnich zdaniach lekko się załamał. 'Teraz, kiedy wam to powiedziałem, napewno się z nim zgadzacie. Ledwie go znam, a przy pierwszej okazji wpakowałem mu się do łóżka.'

'Nigdy, choćbyś przespał się z każdym członkiem Zakonu, nie nazwałbym cię "bezwartościową, puszczalską dziwką".' Powiedział dobitnie Komui, zaskakując swoimi słowami nawet Lenalee. 'Jesteś moim bratem i kocham cię bez względu na wszystko. Przestań się teraz tym zamartwiać, jest późno. Połóż się, odpocznij, zjedz rano wysokoproteinowe śniadanko. Wtedy nad tym pomyślimy. Kanda zawsze najpierw mówi, potem myśli. Nie przywykł do dbania o uzucia innych ludzi.'

W odpowiedzi, Allen uśmiechnął się blado. Komui miał rację, powinien się przespać. Jego uśmiech poszeżył się, kiedy pomyślał o słowach Lenalee. _"Nie jesteś już sam. Masz rodzinę." _

'Dziękuję,' szerpnął. Wstał z parapetu i rozłożył ręce z niepewną miną. 'Dostanę uśisk?' Lenalee ze śmiechem przytuliła się do niego; Komui dołączył do nich po chwili, z ulgą notując iż udało im się odrobinę wyciągnąć Allena z jego depresyjnego nastroju.

xxx

Czarnowłosy egzorcysta leżał nieruchomo na łóżku, wpatrując się w nocne niebo. To co powiedział Allenowi było okropne. Wiedział, że go ranił i podobało mu się to uczucie, przez co teraz czuł się jeszcze podlej.  
Ale sam też czuł się zraniony. Wykorzystany. Teraz, po godzinach leżenia i wpatrywania się w gwiazdy, przyszły wyrzuty sumienia. Moyashi nie zasługiwał na to. To nie była tylko jego wina, przecież on sam mógł się nie zgodzić! Zacisnął zęby w złości. I co miały znaczyć jego słowa? Zakochany? Tak trudno mu było uwierzyć, że ktoś może go kochać. Że Allen nie przespał się z nim w celu osiągnięcia czegoś, lecz zwyczajnie kierował się uczuciami. Zamknął oczy. Został zmuszony do zabicia jedynej istoty którą kiedykolwiek kochał i przyżekł sobie, że nie popełni tego błędu ponownie. Uczucia to słabość.

'Miłość nie istnieje w tym przesiąkniętym śmiercią świecie, jest tylko egoizm i ból.' Jego słowa odbiły się od ścian pustego pokoju i powróciły do niego.

_**Kogo próbójesz oszukać? Przecież w głębi serca pragniesz, by wyznanie Allena było prawdą. Przestań żyć przeszłością, idioto, i pozwól się kochać. Uczucia są słabością tylko, jeśli zbytnio na nich polegasz. Bez nich jesteś jedynie bronią, potworem, maszyną do zabijania!**_

Kanda nie odpowiedział. Nie będzie się przecież kłócił sam ze sobą. Usłyszał ciche westchnienie i natrętny głosik rzucił jeszcze, "okłamuj się dalej, matole", po czym zamilkł.


	8. Chapter 5

V.

Musiał przyznać, że Komui miał rację. Kilka godzin snu i pożądne śniadanko, czy też raczej obiad, biorąc pod uwagę, że obudził się dobrze po południu, pomogły mu bardziej niż się spodziewał. Czuł się teraz trochę lepiej i, podążając za radą rodzeństwa, zamierzał porozmawiać z Kandą, gdy tylko wróci on do kwatery.

Godzinę później stał przed drzwiami pokoju starszego egzorcysty, nerwowo przestępując z nogi na nogę. _Wdech, wydech... Wdech, wydech. Uspokój się, idioto!_ Wszystko albo nic. Uniósł dłoń by zapukać, już żałując swojej decyzji.

xxx

Ciche pukanie wyrwało go z zamyślenia. Spojrzał na zegarek, 18:33. Nie minęło nawet pół godziny od jego powrotu z Włoch. Warknął pod nosem, podnosząc się niechętnie z łóżka. Kto to mógł być?

Otworzył drzwi obrzucając niechcianego gościa podejżliwym spojrzeniem. Allen spóścił zakłopotany wzrok, przestąpując z nogi na nogę. Był blady, a jego oczy były lekko opuchnięte, jak gdyby płakał kilka godzin temu. Upierdliwy głosik w jego głowie wyrzucał mu, że to jego wina, lecz Kanda zignorował go, choć z trudem.

'Mogę wejść?' Zapytał Allne niepewnie, wciąż patrząc na czubki swoich butów. Kanda oparł się  
o framugę, obrzucając chłopaka kpiącym spojrzeniem.

'A co? Lenalee cię wyrzuciła?' Zapytał prowokacyjnie. Allen zarómienił się dziko i wreszcie spojrzał mu w oczy.

'To nie tak!' Krzyknął buntowniczo. Uniesiona szyderczo brew Kandy sprawiła jednak, iż ponownie odwrócił wzrok. 'Przyszedłem tylko przeprosić. I wyjaśnić.'

'Kanda nie odezwał się, wpatrując w Allena czujnie. Co ten mały knypek kombinował? Przyszedł przepraszać? _To ja powinienem przeprosić ciebie, idioto. Jak bardzo jesteś do _niego _podobny; przepraszać gdy to nie ty zawiniłeś._

Chłopak kontynuował. 'Między mną i Lenalee nic nie ma. Jesteśmy tylko przyjaciółmi.' Kanda nie mógł powstrzymać przychnięcia. _Jasne. Tak to się teraz nazywa? Przyjaciele z benefitami? Przecież dopiero co ją spotkałeś!_

Jakby czytając w jego myślach, Allen dodał cicho. 'Znaliśmy się na długo przed tym, gdy każde z nas trafiło do Zakonu.' Kanda ponownie prychnął. _I co jeszcze? Może jesteś jej zaginionym bratem bliźniakiem?_

'Mówię prawdę!' W głosie Allena znów pojawiła się buntownicza nuta. Jakaś część Kandy desperacko pragnęła mu uwierzyć; z rumieńcem złości na policzkach i roziskrzonymi oczami bardzo przypominał w tej chwili Almę.

'Zaproponowała mi, że będzie udawać moją dziewczynę, żeby sprawdzić czy będziesz zazdrosny. Ten poranny incydent nie był planowany. Rozmawialiśmy do późna i zaspaliśmy, dla tego brałem prysznic w jej pokoju.' Allen mówił szybko, jakby w obawie, że Kanda znów mu przerwie. 'Przepraszam za to, co zaszło na misji. Nie powinienem był w tedy dać się ponieść. Ale powtórzę to jeszcze raz, to co powiedziałem o moich uczuciach jest prawdą! Jestem w tobie zakochany!'

Zatrzasnął chłopakowi drzwi przed nosem, nie chcą już dłużej tego słuchać.

Ze złością rzucił się na łóżko. Czemu oni musieli być tacy podobni? Czemu, ze wszystkich osób na świecie, zakochał się w nim ktoś tak podobny do Almy? Zacisnął powieki czując pieczenie pierwszych łez. Kiedy ostatni raz płakał? Tak bardzo brakowało mu Almy. W świecie niekończących się testów, bólu, krwi, łez, śmierci i niepewności, Alma był jedynym światełkiem nie pozwalającym mu utonąć w otaczającej go ciemności. Kochał go. W sposób, w jaki cyniczne i zgożkniałe dziecko może kochać drugą istotę ludzką dzielącą jego los.

A teraz, wspomnienia, niezagojony rany otworzyły się za sprawą białowłosego egzorcysty. Czuł gorące łzy spłwające po jego policzkach. 9 lat temu stracił wszystko, na czym mu zależało. Nigdy sobie nie wybaczył, iż nie zginęli wtedy razem; że zabił Almę by żyć. O ile prostsze stało by się wszystko, gdyby Allen go znienawidził. Oszczędziłby mu tyle bólu. Brzydził się sobą, ponieważ gdziś w głebi chciał tego. Chciał miłości Allena, choć wiedział że będzie on jedynie zastępstwem; że nie będzie w stanie odwzajemnić uczuć Allena.

Gwałtownym ruchem odwrócił się na brzuch, ocierając mokre policzki. Sięgnął do szafki stojącej przy łóżku i z dolnej półki zabrał butelkę sake. Powrócił do poprzedniej pozycji, wpatrując się bezmyślnie w sufit. Chciał zapomnieć; choćby miało to być tylko na chwilę, chciał zapomnieć.

xxx

Allen długo nie mógł zasnąć. Przewracał się w łóżku z boku na bok, na zmianę skopując i naciągając kołdrę na siebie. Miał nadzieję, że wytłumaczy Kandzie sytuację, lecz starszy egzorcysta najwidoczniej nie był zainteresowany. Westchnął ciężko, zakrywając twarz poduszką.

Gdy już prawie zasypiał, głośne pukanie w drzwi wyrwało go z owego półsnu. Szybko zucił okiem na zegar wiszący na ścianie. W świetle księżyca wpadającego przez okno, wskazówki świeciły blado wskazując za pięć północ. Pukanie powtórzyło się.

Powoli wstał z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi. Uchylił je lekko, wyglądając na korytarz. Nim zdążył zobaczyć kto stał za drzwiami para silnych rąk wepchnęła go brutalnie z powrotem do pokoju. Drzwi zostały głośno zatrzaśnięte, a on sam przyparty do zimnej ściany. Zdeżenie ze ścianą wycisnęło powietrze  
z płuc Allena i przez chwilę czuł się lekko oszołomiony brakiem tlenu. Następnym co wiedział, był fakt, że jest brutalnie całowany. Czuł silny smak alcoholu na języku Kandy – nigdy nie zapomniałby uczucia, jakie wywołały te usta na jego własnych.

Tak szybko jak zdał sobie sprawę, iż całuje go pijany Kanda, odwrócił głowę w bok i odepchnął od siebie starszego egzorcystę.

'Kanda przestań,' mruknął, 'jesteś zupełnie pijany. Nie wiesz co robisz.' Czarnowłosy wydawał się wcale go nie słyszeć. Jego dłonie wsunęły się pod koszulkę Allena, gładząc jego nagi tors. Chłopak jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu i wplatając palce we włosy Japończyka, który teraz składał pocałunki na jego szyi. Kiedy jednak jedna z dłoni Kandy zaczęła wsuwać się w jego bokserki, Allen zebrał się w sobie i odepchnął chłopaka bardziej zdecydowanie.

'Przestań!' Zażądał. Ciemne oczy spojrzały na niego z czymś, co możnaby nazwać pożądaniem. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Kilka godzin temu Kanda zatrzasnął mu drzwi przed nosem, nie chcąc nawet z nim rozmawiać, a teraz pijany się do niego dobiera. Allen odsunął się od chłopaka i stanął przy łóżku, plecami do czarnowłosego.

'Wyjdź.'

'Czemu?' Zapytał Kanda. Allen usłyszał jego ciche kroki gdy chłoapk się do niego zbliżał. 'To nie tak, że dotykam cię po raz pierwszy, prawda? A ostatnio ci się podobało.' Jego głos był lekko bełkotliwy. Białowłosy odwrócił się przodem do starszego egzorcysty, spoglądając na Kandę z bólem.

'Proszę cię, wyjdź. Będziesz tego rano żałował.' W odpowiedzi, Kanda popchnął go brutalnie na łóżko, przygważdżając do materaca.

xxx

'Kanda błagam cię, przest... ah!'

'Przyznaj, że ci się podoba.'

'Nie, Yuu...'

'Nie zwracaj się do mnie pierwszym imieniem, dziwko!'

'...'

'...'

'Ooh... tak...'

'Taki chętny. Przyznaj, że lubisz jak cie pieprzę.'

'Kanda-ah-ah-ah!'

'Uhh, tak dobrze.'

'Ko-kocham cię.'

'Zamknij się! Ugh.'

'Kocham cie, Kanda.'

'Kazałem ci się zamknąć!'

'AaaAaaaAa!'

'...'

'...'

'...'

'Kocham cię Yuu.'

'Zzzz'

'...'

'Al... Alma!'

'Cii, wiem. I wciąż cię kocham.'

xxx

_Ten zapach... Kwiaty lotosu. _Z trudem otworzył oczy, spoglądając w błękitne niebo. Stała tam. Piękna, z uśmiechem na ustach. Jej włosy upięte wysoko; jej suknia pokryta krwią.

'Kocham cię... na zawsze...' Czuł łzy napływające do jego oczu. Nie był w stanie utrzymać ich otwartych. Każdy oddech sprawiał mu niewypowiedziany ból. Pozwolił ciężkim powiekom opaść i pogrążył się w błogosławionej nicości.

Zapach krwi udeżył jego nozdrza. Jego powieki wciąż były zbyt ciężkie.

'Yuu, ty żyjesz!' Radosny głos. Głos _Almy_. Z wysiłkiem otworzył oczy by napotkać rozradowane oblicze chłopaka. Następną żeczą, którą zarejestrował były otaczające ich ciała.

'Oh, nie, nie, nie! Tylko nie to, nie znowu!' Złapał się za głowę, desperacko starając się obudzić. Przeżywał to już zbyt wiele razy. Zbyt wiele razy jego podświadomość torturowała go, odtwarzając chwilę, w której zabij Almę, ćwiartując go, dopuki nie mógł się już regenerować. Jego ciało poruszało się bez udziału woli. Patrzył bezradnie na tryskającą krew przyjaciela.

Łzy spływały po jego policzkach, gdy patrzył patrzył na to, co pozostało z Almy.

'Żegnaj, mój jedyny, najdroższy przyjacielu. Kocham cię... na zawsze. Proszę, czekaj na mnie. Niedługo znów będziemy razem.' Opadł na ziemię, zanosząc się niekontrolowanym szlochem.

xxx

Ciepło. Otaczające go ciepło, tak inne od chłodu w jego sercu. Czyjeś ramiona ciasno owinięte wokół niego. Delikatne dłonie gładzące włosy. Cichy, kojący głos. Szepczący coś.

'Cii. Spokojnie to tylko sen. Zły i straszny, lecz tylko sen. Nie może cię skrzywdzić. Cii, Yuu. Jesteś tu bezpieczny, nie pozwolę cię skrzywdzić.' Miękkie usta całujące jego czoło i mokre od łez policzki.

'Alma. Przepraszam... oh, Alma przepraszam!' Chce otworzyć oczy, by zobaczyć twarz przyjaciela, lecz delikatna dłoń opada na jego oczy, zakrywając je i powstrzymując kolejny potok łez.

'Alma...' Wyciąga rękę, chcąc choć dotknąć jego policzka. Jego palce przesuwają się po miękkiej skórze i zatrzymują na ustach. Druga dłoń chłopaka chwyta je i przyciska jego całą dłoń do tego aksamitnego policzka.

'Cii, śpij. Jestem przy tobie. I nigdzie się nie ruszam.' Znów ten kojący głos. Nim całkowicie odpływa w świat snu, czuje jeszcze pojedyńczą łzę spływającą po policzku chłopaka.

xxx

Samotna łza spłynęła po jego policzku, gdy patrzył na Kandę, ponownie zapadającego w sen. Delikatnie oswobodził chłopaka ze swojego uścisku, bojąc się by jego dudniące serce go nie zbudziło, po czym wstał z łóżka. Na podłodze znalazł swoje bokserki, a pod szafką koszulkę. Ubrał je i usiadł na parapecie, opierając rozgrzane czoło o szybę. Powoli zachodzący księżyc łypną na niego swym wielkim okiem.

'Alma...' Szepnął cicho, wpatrując się intensywnie w gwiazdy na nocnym niebie i starając się wyczytać z nich jąkąś odpowiedź na niewypowiedziane pytanie. Jak można się było spodziewać, gwiazdy milczały niewzrusznie; zimne i dostojne, zupełnie jak czarnowłosy chłopak śpiący w jego łóżku. Coś w jego piersi bolało. Jakby ktoś wbijał w niego tysiące ostrych igieł.

Kanda go nie kocha. Czemu więc przyszedł tej nocy? Czemu ponownie kochał się z nim, choć powiedział mu, że się nim brzydzi? Westchnął ciężko, ocierając spływające po policzkach łzy. Yuu wyglądał teraz tak spokojnie; jego nagie ciało oświtlone srebrnym blaskiem księżyca, aureola ciemnych włosów rozsypana na poduszce. Uśmiechnął się, patrząc czule na chłopaka, którego pokochał. Spokój goszczący na twarzy Kandy kontrastował z poprzednim przerażeniem.

'Nie opuszczę cię, Yuu. Nawet jeśli mnie nie kochasz. Nawet jeśli mam być tylko zastępstwem za kogoś. Wiem, że potrzebujesz miłości, nawet jeśli się tego wypierasz.' Pochylił się nad śpiącym chłopakiem, składając szybki pocałunek na jego słodkich ustach. Zapach kwiatów lotosu oszołomił go na chwilę  
i Allen zaśmiał się cicho, przypominając sobie ich znaczenie. _Dawno utracona miłość. _Choć może ich chińskie znaczenie pasowałoby tu lepiej. _Myślę o tobie wciąż, i jest to tak bolesne, iż nie mogę spać. _

Z krzesła stojącego przy niewielkim biurku wziął spodnie, złapał bluzę z wieszaka przy drzwiach i opuścił pokój bezszelestnie, by nie zbudzić starszego egzorcysty.

Przemieżał puste korytarze kwatery, kierując się w stronę niewielkiego ogrodu w centrum. _Może i jestem żałosny, ale go kocham. A on mnie potrzebuje. _Usiadł w cieniu wysokich krzewów. _Bakanda, czemu nie możesz mnie kochać tak, jak ja kocham ciebie._ W cichym ogrodzie, jedynie gwiazdy były świadkami cierpienia młodego egzorcysty.


	9. Chapter 6 part I

**Min'na-sama, gomen ne! m(u_u)m  
Wiem, że późno piszę, ale tak jakoś wyszło. Mam teraz naprawdę dużo na głowie i zupełnie nie miałam czasu przysiąść i coś napisać, taż że regularność poszła się kochać w krzakach. Musze zawiesić działalność na jakiś czas (niestety, bedą to raczej okolice października kiedy powróce), lecz obiecuję, że powróce z nowymi rozdziałami. Jako, że was kocham, zebrałam się w sobie i napisałam jeden rozdział, żeby osłodzić rozłąkę. Jak każdy nieco dłuższy, jest on w dwóch częściach.  
Enjoy & stay strong!**

* * *

VI.

Jasne promienie słońca przebijały przez firankę, drażniąc czarnowłosego chłopaka. Delikatny wietrzyk owiewał jego nagie ciało. Skronie Kandy pulsowały boleśnie, zapowiadając nadciągającą migrenę. Po omacku sięgnął na drugą stronę łóżka i chwycił poduszkę, zakrywając nią twarz i tym samym odcinając się od irytującego słońca. Otulił go słodki zapach jaśminu, powodując iż fale ciepła przepłynęły przez jego ciało. Był niesamowicie spragniony, jego język przykleił się do podniebienia niczym wielki zwój waty, lecz było mu zbyt wygodnie by się ruszyć.

W końcu jednak pragnienie i ból głowy zwyciężyły nad rozleniwieniem i Kanda postanowił wstać z łóżka. _Chyba wypiłem wczoraj odrobinę za dużo... _Z jękiem podnsł się do pozycji siedzącej, kładąc poduszkę na kolanach. Jego skacowany mózg kojarzył fakty nieco wolniej, więc minęła dłuższa chwila nim dotarło do niego, że 1) jest zupełnie nagi, i 2) nie znajduje się w swoim pokoju.

'O kurwa...' Mgła okrywająca jego umysł zaczęła się po mału rozwiewać, odkrywając wydażenia minionej nocy. 'O kurwa,' powtórzył. W głowie usłyszaj rozczarowane cmokanie.

_**No i co żeś narobił, Bakanda? Allen pewnie teraz gdzieś płacze przez ciebie.**_

'Jak gdyby obchodziło mnie to co robi Moyashi. Może się zapłakać na śmierć i mnie to nie obejdzie.' Jego słowom brakowało jednak przekonania. Niewyraźnie przypominał sobie swój sen, ciepłe ramiona obejmujące go, kojący głos, dłonie gładzące jego włosy. Śnił o Almie, po tym jak...

_**No dalej, nazwij rzecz po imieniu.**_

'Damare!*' warknął. Nie chciał myśleć o tym, co zrobił ostatniej nocy.

_**Zmusiłeś go do sexu! Wiesz jak to się nazywa? Zgwałcenie kogoś! **_Wrzasnął głos w jego głowie. Kanda miał go dosyć; wystarczy że sam czuł się okropnie, ten cholerny głos nie musiał wszystkiego pogarszać.

'Stul pysk! Dobrze wiem, że zachowałem się jak pijany zboczeniec i bez twoich wrzasków!' Schował twarz w dłoniach, starając się nie myśleć, iż wydziera się sam na siebie. Znowu to zrobił. Znów przespał się z Allenem. To, z jaką czułością i miłością chłopak obszedł się z nim później, tylko pogarszało sprawę. Powinien go zostawić, pozwolić mu taplać się w jego koszmarach, nie przytulać i uspokajać.

'Powinienem to zakończyć raz na zawsze. Powiedzieć, że to był błąd. Wybić mu z głowy cały ten nonsens. Nie jestem odpowiednią osobą do kochania.'

_**Taak, jasne. **_Odparł głos sarkastycznie. _**Złam mu serce; zrań go tylko po to, by po tygodniu, dwóch, miesiącu, znów się upić i wrócić błagając o sex. Lub znowu go zgwałcić!**_

Kanda zgrzytnął zębami w skrajnej irytacji. Ten pieprony głos poprostu nie wiedział kiedy się zamknąć. Ból w jego głowie powoli, aczkolwiek stanowczo, się pogarszał. Miał tego wszystkiego dosyć. Tej gonitwy uczuć. Zamieszania w jego sercu. Nawiedzających go nocami snów o Almie. Miał dość walki. Chciał po prostu poddać się i pozwolić Allenowi z nim być. To byłoby o wiele prostsze.

_**Więc to zrób. Skończ walczyć i pozwól się kochać.**_

'Nie mogę,' szepnął. 'Skrzywdzę go, traktując jak drugiego Almę.'

_**Bakanda. On nie jest Almą, zapomnij wreszcie – to przeszłość! Daj mu szansę, pozwól mu cię zmienić. Pozwól mu nauczyć cię kochać ponownie.**_

_Kochać? Nie jestem już w stanie obdażyć kogoś tym uczuciem._

xxx

W gabinecie Komuiego panowała niezręczna cisza. Lenalee i młody Bookman, Lavi, siedzieli na przeciw siebie uśmiechając się niepewnie. Komui wraz z starym Bookmanem stali w kącie pokoju, rozmawiając o czymś przyciszonymi głosami. Po kilku minutach, starszy meżczyzna wyszedł, zostawiając rodzeństwo i swojego podopiecznego samych.

'Bardzo się cieszę, że do nas dołączyłeś, Lavi-kun! To wspaniale mieć kolejnego toważysza.' Szeroki uśmiech na twarzy Komuiego zamienił się w poważny grymas, gdy poprawił okulary i spojrzał na Laviego groźnie. 'Jeśli jednak spróbujesz czegoś z moją siostrą lub bratem, zabiję cię. Obedrę ze skóry i będę piekł na wolny ogniu, po czym podam jako główne danie w stołówce.' Lavi zbladł i przełknął głośno ślinę. Brat Lenalee był naprawdę przerażający. Poczuł jak oblewa go zimny pot pod tym czujnym spojrzeniem.

'Tak jest, Komui-san. Obiecuję nie próbować niczego nieodpowiedniego.' Uśmiech powrócił na tważ Komuiego.

'Oh, wspaniale. Idę poszukać Allena. Lenalee, może poczęstujesz naszego nowego członka swoją kawą? Pijasz kawę, prawda Lavi-kun?' Bookman szybko przytaknął, gdyż w pozornie radosnym głosie Komuiego kryła się groźba. 'Cudownie. Lenalee robi najlepszą kawę w całej Europie! Papa.' Pomachał im, po czym opóścił swój gabinet, posyłając Laviemu ostatnie ostrzegawcze spojrzenie.

Lenalee podeszła do rudowłosego, podając mu kubek, po czym usiadła obok niego. Lavi spiął się lekko i starał odsunął od dziewczyny. Młoda egzorcystka złapała go za rękę, powstrzymując przed poruszeniem się. Lavi zarómienił się dziko na ten niespodziewany dotyk ze strony dziewczyny, która tylko uśmiechnęła się słodko.

'Spokojnie. Mój brat jest trochę nadopiekuńczy, ale nie masz się czego bać. Nie wypełni żadnej ze swoich gróźb.' Bookman spojrzał na nią z powątpiewaniem.

'Wyglądał na całkiem pewnego swoich słów i, uwież mi, nie mam zamiaru go testować, więc nie musisz się obawiać niczego z mojej strony.'

'Oh, jestem pewna, że nic ci nie zrobi. Chyba, iż chce zapoznać się bliżej z moimi butami.' Dziewczyna uśmiechnęła się szatańsko i Laviemu przeszło przez myśl, że chyba właśnie trafił z deszczu pod rynnę.

xxx

Wschód słońca był naprawdę piękny tego dnia. Gdyby nie jego podły nastrój, Allen mógłby cieszyć się wspaniałym widokiem jaki miał z centralnego ogrodu. Jego umysł zajmował pewnien czernowłosy egzorcysta, sprawiając iż nawet otaczające go kwiaty nie były wstanie przyciągnąć jego zainteresowania i oderwać od ciemnych myśli. Chłopak był myślami tak daleko, iż nawet nie zauważył zbliżającego sie Komuiego.

'Allen?' Cichy głos Komuiego wyrwał białowłosego z zamyślenia. Chłopak odwrócił głowę, przesłaniając oczy przed jasnym słońcem, i spojrzał pytająco na stojącego nad nim brata. Na twarzy czarnowłosego gościł wyraz zakłopotania i troski. 'Czy wszystko w pożądku, Allen? Szukam cię od dawna.'

'Alma...' Wyszeptał białowłosy. Komui, który zaczą pochylać się nad bratem, zachwiał się tracąc równowagę i niemalże upadł. Jego zszokowane oczy wpatrywały się zza okólarów w stlowe tęczówki Allena.

'C-co...?' Zdołał wykrztusić.

'Kim jest Alma? Proszę, nii-san, ja muszę wiedzieć!' Wykrzyknął Allen, patrząc na niego błagalnie.

_Skąd? Nie powinien nic wiedzieć o Almie Karmie. Więc jak...? Czyżby... czyżby Kanda mu powiedział? _Poprawił okólary, które zsunęły mu się z nosa i kucnął naprzeciw Allena. Zastanawiał się, co powinien zrobić. Ile powiedzieć.

'Ja wiem, że ty coś wiesz, Komui. Widzę to w twojej twarzy.' Allen spojrzał na niego ze łzami w oczach. 'Błagam, powiedz mi kim Alma był dla Kandy. Czemu przez sen płacze wołając jego imię? Czemu jego wspomnienie sprawia mu tyle bólu?'

'Allen...' Nie wiedział, co powiedzieć. Nie był w stanie odmówić bratu, gdy ten patrzył na niego tak udręczonym wzrokiem.

'Ja go kocham, nii-san. Nie mogę patrzeć jak cierpi samotnie, nie pozwalając sobie pomóc.' Komui westchnął.

'Sam nie wiem wiele. Większość z tego to niepewne informacje lub moje domysły. Allen, nie powinieneś w ogóle o tym wiedzieć, więc musisz mi obiecać, że to co ci powiem zostanie pomiędzy nami.' Powiedział poważnie. Chłopak przytaknął z zaciętą miną, po czym udał iż zamyka usta na klucz i chowa go do kieszeni. Komui uśmiechnął się słabo i położył dłoń na głowie brata, mieżwiąc białe kosmyki. 'Jakieś 10 lat temu, Zakon prowadził pewne eksperymenty. Egzorcyści drugiej generacji. Gdy egzorcysta był w krytycznym stanie, stawał się obiektemm testowym. Używano ich ciał by stwożyć nowych egzorcystów, zdolnych do zsynchronizowania się z Innocence oryginału.' Allen pobladł znacznie, lecz nie przerwał bratu. _Dzielny chłopk._ 'Alma Karma i Kanda byli właśnie egzorcystami drugiej gengeracji.' Komui patrzył jak oczy jego brata rozszeżają się w szoku.

'Chcesz powiedzieć, że...' Komui jedynie skinął głową na znak powierdzenia. 'Więc... Gdzie... gdzie teraz jest Alma?' Mimo iż zadał to pytanie, Komui był pewien, że Allen zna odpowiedź.

'Nie żyje,' odparł cicho. W oczach Allena pojawiły się łzy. 'Projekt okazał się klapą. Nie jestem pewien co to spowodowało, lecz Alma wpadł w szał. Zamordował wszystkich naukowców biorących udział w projekcie.'

'A Kanda... zabił Almę?' Komui bezgłośnie skiną głową. Łzy spływały teraz po policzkach Allena, który siedział obejmując kolana ramionami.

'Cicho, nie płacz.' Mężczyzna przyciągnął Allena do siebie, przytulając mocno.

Minęło kilka minut nim Allen się uspokoił. To, co musiał czuć Kanda... Wiedział coś o tym. Sam nosił na sobie klątwę, przypominającą mu, że zrobił coś równie potwornego ukochanej osobie. To, co powiedział Komui sprawiło, iż tym bardziej postanowił nie opuszczać Kandy. _Pokażę ci szczęście, Kanda. Jeszcze nauczę cię kochać ponownie._

xxx

Szedł wraz z Komuim w stronę swojego pokoju. Rozmawiali o czymś mało istotnym i Allen był tak tym pochłonięty, iż zapomniał na chwilę o czarnowłosym egzorcyście. Z rozmachem otworzył drzwi pokoju i wesoło wmaszerował do środka.

'Baka Moyashi. Gdzie byłeś tyle czasu?' Usłyszał warknięcie dobiegające od strony łóżka. Kanda siedział na jego brzegu; nagi, jeśli nie liczyć kołdry spoczywającej na jego kolanach, grymas złości wykrzywiał jego rysy. Twarz starszego chłopaka okrył niemalże niedostrzegalny rumieniec, gdy zauważył stojącego w drzwiach Komuiego. Głównodowodzący przez chwilę wyglądał jakby miał zamiar uśmiercić Kandę tu i teraz; przez jego twarz przeszedł jednak niezidentyfikowany grymas i teraz wyglądał bardziej na zakłopotanego.

'Haha, przepraszam, przepraszam.' Uśmiechnął się niezręcznie. 'Allen, jak będziesz gotowy przyjdź do mojego gabinetu.' Z tymi słowami, w trybie natychmiastowym opóścił pokój, zatrzaskując drzwi za sobą.

Allen stał przez chwilę bez ruchu po czym ruszył w stronę szafy. Mechanicznie wyciągał z niej ubrania, nie patrząc na Kandę. Obecność chłopaka w pokoju wytrąciła go trochę z równowagi. Miał nadzieję, że Kandy już tu nie będzie, co da mu czas na przemyślenie czy powinien się z nim żegnać. Chciał żeby chłopak zaczął rozmowę, bo niezręczna cisza wypełniająca pokój była nie do zniesienia. Kanda najwidoczniej nie miał tego samego problemu, gdyż siedział na łóżku ze spuszczoną głową, nie oddzywając się. Białowłosy zmusił się do uśmiechu i odwrócił w stronę chłopaka.

'Wybacz, że cię tak zostawiłem, Kanda. Byłem z Komuim-san, ponieważ wyruszam dzisiaj na misję.' Zaśmiał się nerwowo. Nie wiedział czemu, tak panikował. 'Możesz tu zostać jeśli chcesz. Czysta bielizna jest w tej szafce obok okna, jeśli będziesz chciał pożyczyć nie krępuj się, większość i tak jest nowa. Przygotuję ci czyste ręczniki w łazience jak tylko skończe.' Nie czekał na odpowiedź Kandy i szybko zamknął się w łazience. To, że Komui go tu zobaczył również nie pomagało mu się uspokoić.

Odkręcił wodę i zaczął się powoli rozbierać. Łazienkę wypełniła para, osiadając na wielkim lustrze. Allen wszedł pod przysznic, pozwalając gorącej wodzie spływać po jego ciele, rozluźniając mięśnie. Poczuł, jak jego zdenerwowanie pomału znika. W jego głowie zaczął układać się pewien plan. _Dam ci taki prezent pożegnalny, że nie będziesz w stanie myśleć o nikim innym, tylko o mnie._

xxx

Komui szedł szybkim krokiem przed siebie. Był zły i bolała go ręka. Ten Allen! Będzie musiał z nim porozmawiać jak tylko pojawi się w jego gabinecie. _Ma mi to wzystko ładnie wytłumaczyć. I lepiej żeby się postarał, bo następnym razem miażdżenie mi dłoni nie uratuje Kandy przed bardzo bolesną śmiercią. _Westchnął ciężko, myśląc o tym co powiedział Allenowi. Najwidoczniej przypominał on Kandzie jego przyjaciela._ Oh Allen, zakochałeś się w niewłaściwej osobie. _Zmarszczył groźnie brwi, rozmasowując bolącą rękę. _Kanda niech lepiej ma się na baczności, jeśli skrzywdzi mojego brata..._

* jap. zamknij się


	10. Chapter 6 part II

xxx

Drzwi zamknęły sie za białowłosym i Kanda po chwili usłyszał szum wody. Nie spodziewał się takiego zachowania po chłopaku. Allen mówił tak szybko, iż przez chwilę martwił się, że chłopak się zapowietrzy. Może nie powinien tak na niego warczeć od wejścia? Oh, głowa go bolała. Nawet jakiś Alka-Prim, o ile dobrze pamiętał nazwę, niewiela zdziałał. A przecież Moyashi napisał na nim "stosować na kaca-mordercę". Warknął, uciskając nasadę nosa.

_Naprawdę, właśnie kiedy zdecydowałem się dać mu szansę, on musi panikować na mój widok. Najchętniej przywiązałbym go do tego łóżka i nie póścił nigdzie, tylko kochał się z nim od rana do wieczora._

_**Zboczeniec...**_

_Oi! Nie moja wina, że ma taki tyłek... i nogi..._

_**Czy ty wciąż jesteś pijany?**_

Kanda warknął ze złością. Ten durny głos zaczynał go naprawdę irytować. _Mam kaca. W moim przypadku to nawet gorzej. Gdzie ten Moyashi? Ile można brać prysznic?!_

_**Cóż, przynajmniej mamy postęp. Myślisz o przeleceniu Allena, nie Almy. **_Mentalnie zdzielił durny głos po głowie. Był zły, niech ten przeklęty Moyashi wreszcie skończy się pluskać i tu przyjdzie.

xxx

Wmiarę jak rozmawiali, Lavi coraz bardziej się rozluźniał. Lenalee była uroczą, wesołą dziewczyną i okazało się, iż wcale nie jest taka straszna jak przypuszczał. Śmiała się z czegoś co powiedział i Lavi nie mógł przestać myśleć jak pięknie brzmi jest jej śmiech. Przypatrywał się jej pełnym ustom, wygiętym słodko w radosny uśmiech, kiedy dotarło do niego, że w pokoju jest jakoś za cicho. Lenalee przypatrywała mu się wielkimi oczami i Lavi poczuł iż się rumieni.

'Lavi-kun, czy wszystko wpożądku? Rómienisz się.' Dziewczyna nie brzmiała na w najmniejszym stopniu zażenowaną, możnaby raczej odnieść wrażenie, iż ją to bawi.

'Umm...' Podrapał sie po głowie, desperacko starając się znaleść jakiś temat, by odciągnąć uwagę dziewczyny od swoich rumieńców. 'Więc, Allen to twój brat?' Wypalił, mając nadzieję, że egzorcystka nie będzie drążyć tematu. Lenalee uśmiechnęła się wszystko wiedzącym uśmiechem, ale zgodziła się na jakże oczywistą próbę zmiany tematu.

'Tak, ale to tajemnica.' Przyłożyła palec do ust z poważną miną. 'Nikt nie wie, że jesteśmy spokrewnieni i Komui chce, żeby narazie tak pozostało.' Chłopak poczuł ciarki przebiegające mu po krzyżu.

'On mi nic nie zrobi, prawda? Znaczy... Samo mu się wymsknęło, prawda?' Lenalee wybuchnęła śmiechem, widząc jego oczywiste przerażenie, i Lavi nie mógł powstrzymać się od myślenia, jak słodko wyglądają małe dołki w jej policzkach.

'On nie chce tylko, żeby ci na górze się dowiedzieli. Nigdy nie powiedział mi dlaczego...' Urwała na chwilę, jakby zagubiona w myślach. Jej oczy miały nieobecny wyraz osoby, która uciekła do świata wspomnień i snów, zapominając o rzeczywistości.

Tę, jakże spokojną, połączoną z nutką melancholi chwilę, przerwało głośne trzaśnięcie drzwi. Komui wpadł do gabinetu jak burza, mamrocząc pod nosem coś o nagim Kandzie, płaczącym Allenie i planowanej dekapitacji dwóch idiotów. Lavi patrzył na niego z przestraszoną miną, Lenalee natomiast wydawała się raczej zmartwiona.

'Nii-san?' Zapytała niepewnie, obrzucając brata czujnym spojrzeniem. Komui, aż czerwony ze złości, posłał jej wrogie spojrzenie.

'Wiesz co Allen...! Co oni...!' Nie dokończył, gdyż Lenalee poderwała się z kanapy i zakryła mu usta ręką.

'Na zewnątrz. Już!' Mężczyzna wiedział lepiej, by się z nią nie kłucić i po chwili rodzeństwo zniknęło za drzwiami, zostawiając Laviego samego w biurze. Młody Bookman odetchnął z ulgą - na razie jest bezpieczny. Z korytaża dobiegły go zduszone krzyki Komuiego i Lenalee. _Co oni ukrywają? I co do tego ma Allen-tan? _Przeszło mu jeszcze przez myśl.

xxx

Wyszedł z łazienki powiewając dramatycznie niezapiętym płaszczem. Sam nie wiedział po co go założył, skoro i tak zaraz będzie musiał się go pozbyć. Chyba tak tylko dla efektu. Stanął na przeciw Kandy i pogładził lewą dłonią jego policzek. Przesunął kciukiem po dolnej wardze chłopaka, rozchylając delikatnie jego usta i pochylił się, owiewając je gorącym oddechem.

'Czy jest to nieprzyjemne, Yuu?' Z premedytacją użył imienia egzorcysty i, nie bez satysfakcji, zauważył jak lekki rómieniec pokrywa jego policzki. Kanda spojrzał na niego zaskoczony.

'Kiedy dotykam cię tą dłonią,' kontynuował. Wsunął palec pomiędzy rozchylone usta chłopaka, przesuwając nim po miękkim języku. 'Czy obrzydza cię to, Yuu?' Kanda nie odpowiedział, za to złapał nadgarstek Allena, przytrzymując jego rękę, i zaczął ssać palec w jego ustach, wciąż patrząc chłopakowi w oczy. Allen nie mógł powstrzymać się, przed myśleniem, jak seksownie Kanda teraz wygląda. Nie mogąc się już dłużej powstrzymać wyrwał dłoń z uścisku chłopaka i popchnął go do tyłu. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego zaskoczony, gdy Allen zdjął z siebie płaszcz egzorcysty i rozwiazał wstążkę z pod szyi, po czym bezceremonialnie zerwał, zakrywającą dolną cześć ciała Kandy, kołdrę.

'M-moyashi? Co...?' Nie dokończy, gdyż Allen zamknął mu usta pocałunkiem. Rozsunął nogi Kandy i przerywając pocałunek, ukląkł na przeciw jego twardniejącego penisa. Kanda przełknął ciężko ślinę. 'Dla... dlaczego zdjąłeś płaszcz?'

'Oh.' Allen zbywająco machnął ręką. 'Po prostu nie chciałem, żeby się pobrudził.' Dokończył z psotnym uśmiechem. 'A teraz,' mruknął, chwytając członek Kandy i zaczynając powoli poruszać dłonią w górę i w dół. 'To mój prezent pożegnalny. Chcę, żebyś myślał tylko o mnie, kiedy będę na misji.'

xxx

Kanda jęknął, odchylając głowę do tyłu. Nie był pewien, czy przechodzące przez jego ciało fale gorąca spowodowane były uczuciem, jakie wywoływała lekko chropowata powierzchnia dłoni Allena na jego członku, czy też świadomością jak bardzo nieodpowidni jest ten akt – Allen obciągał mu dłonią, w której zaklęte było jego Innocence.

xxx

Uśmiechnął się, widząc co zrobił ze starszym egzorcystą sam jego dotyk. Kanda oddychał ciężej, a jego dłonie zaciskały się na prześcieradle. _Czas zrobić użytek z tego, czego nauczyła mnie Fumnanya. _

Fumnanya była jedną z wielu kochanek generała Crossa i, w wyniku pewnych wydażeń o których najchętniej by zapomniał, przez pewien, bardzo krótki okres, była również jego kochanką. Choś, jak teraz o tym myślał, nie było to wcale takie złe. W końcu dziękie niej raz na zawsze stwierdził, iż nie interesują go kobiety. Fumnanya nauczyła go wielu rzeczy, od sztuki pocałunku, przez taniec, po miłość francuską.

Nerwowo oblizał usta. Czuł się trochę zdenerwowany, do tej pory jego wiedza była czysto teoretyczna. _Do odważnych świat należy_. Pomyślał, zaprzestając ruchów dłoni i łapiąc penisa Kandy tuż przy bazie.

'Yuu, chcę żebyś na mnie patrzył.' Starał się sprawić, by jego pomruk zabrzmiał erotycznie i chyba się mu udało, gdyż czarnowłosy z jęknął przeciągle i podciągnął się do półleżącej pozycji, patrząc mu z głodem w oczy. Allen uśmiechnął się jak kot który właśnie namierzył miseczkę ze śmietaną

Nie zrywając kontaktu wzrokowego przeciągnął językiem po całej długości członka Kandy. Chłopak przymknął oczy, wydając z siebie nieartukuawalny pomruk rozkoszy. Zachęcony taką reakcją Allen, kontynuował; nieśpiesznie, starając się nie ominąc żadnego miejsca. Jego druga dłoń masowała delikatnie jądra Kandy, który oddychał coraz ciężej.

Znudzony, Allen postanowił wprowadzić małą zmianę. Wziął głowkę do ust, ssąc z pasją, jego język zataczał kółka tuż pod nią, a dłoń poruszała się szybko po członku.

Kanda wił się na łóżku, wydając z siebie jęki i pomruki bardziej psujące do ulicznej dziwki niż dumnego egzorcysty.

'Oh, tak! Tak, tak dobrze...' Gardłowy głos Kandy sprawił, iż przeszły go ciarki. 'O... o mój... Aa... Al...' Białowłosy wypóścił członek Kandy z ust z głośnym mlasknięciem.

'Spójrz na mnie,' zażądał. Para zamglonych pożądaniem oczu spoczęła na nim. 'Nie Alma.' Powiedział dobitnie. Czarnowłosy spojrzał na niego z szokiem. 'Allen.' Zacisnął mocniej dłoń na jądrach Kandy, wyrywając krzyk z jego gardła. 'Allen,' powtórzył. 'Chcę usłyszeć jak wołasz moje imię w ekstazie. Chcę poczuć twoje palce we włosach, kiedy będziesz pieprzył moje usta. Chcę, żebyś myślał tylko o mnie. Chcę, żebyś widział tylko moją twarz.' Kanda patrzył na niego zszokowany, gdy Allen pochylił się nad nim, językiem trącając jedno z jąder, po czym biorąc je całe do ust i ssąc delikatnie.

Nie wierzył, że to pwiedział. Po prostu nie mógł uwierzyć, że jest takim idiotą. Zapach Kandy go odużał, ciężki i piżmowy, ale jednocześnie w pewien sposób łagodny. Słyszał jęki, krzyki i błagania o więcej. Poczuł lekkie ukłucie dumy. To on doprowadził go do tego stanu. Kandę Yuu, zimnego egzorcystę, który nigdy nie pokazuje swoich prawdziwych emocji.

'Allen... błagam, ja zaraz... Aahh! Tak! Allen, chcę...' Chłopak odsunął się od niego, uśmiechając łobuzersko.

'Powiedz mi, czego chcesz Yuu.'

'Pozwól mi... pozwól mi dojść w twoich ustach...' Jęknął Kanda. Allen patrząc mu w oczy wziął jego członka głęboko do ust, tak iż prawie dotykał tyłu jego gardła i zamarł w bezruchu. Kanda zrozumiał. Złapał garść białych włosów, zmuszając chłopaka do poruszania się w tępie jakie mu odpowiadało. Nie trwało długo nim Allen poczuł jak mięśnie chłopaka tężeją. Z ostatnim pchnięciem Kanda doszedł w jego ustach, wypełniając je swoim nasieniem. Allen przełknął wszystko i wstał z podłogi. Czarnowłosy leżał bez tchu na łóżku i Allen pomyślał, że z zaróżowionymi policzkami wygląda teraz naprawdę uroczo. Pochylił się, całując Kandę namiętnie.

'Myśl o mnie, kiedy będziesz sobie dogadzał, a ja będę na misji.' Z tymi słowami opóścił pokój, zabierając z podłogi swój płaszcz i wstążkę.


End file.
